Hello Stranger
by Achan Jeevas
Summary: (END) Hanya dua orang asing yang tidak sengaja bertemu dan melakukan malam panas bersama. Seongwoo seorang CEO dan Daniel hanyalah anak yatim piatu lulusan SMA, Keduanya harus rela terikat dengan hal bernama pernikahan. Cast : #OngNiel aka Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel, #BaekRen #2Hyun.
1. 1 One Night Mistake

Hello Stranger

by

Achan jeevas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary :

Hanya dua orang asing yang tidak sengaja bertemu dan melakukan malam panas bersama. Seongwoo seorang CEO dan Daniel hanyalah anak yatim piatu lulusan SMA, Keduanya harus rela terikat dengan hal bernama pernikahan. Cast : OngNiel aka Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel, BaekRen, 2Hyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast :

OngNiel = Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel [Bot!Niel] = [Lee] Woojin

BaekRen = Baekho x Ren

2Hyun = Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun

.

.

.

Warning :  
Typo, OOC, Alur Lambat karena tidak mungkin dua orang asing langsung jatuh cinta dalam beberapa hari. semuanya butuh proses dan cinta itu pasti butuh proses untuk tumbuh dalam hati maisng-masing.

Boys Love aka BOY X BOY : Yang nggak suka silahkan menjauh dari story ini

Mpreg aka Male Pregnant : Yang nggak suka n merasa aneh silahkan menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari story ini

Yang nggak suka couple dan posisi Seme Uke nya silahkan back dengan damai.

Yang nggak suka sama semua hal diatas maka saya persilahkan untuk tidak membaca dan mundur dengan teratur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Seongwoo menghela nafas kasar dan turun dari mobilnya untuk memasuki minimarket. Ia butuh rokok sekarang. Moodnya hari ini memburuk karena koleganya yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya membatalkan kontrak kerjasama mereka secara mendadak.

Seongwoo ingin sekali membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan atas tuduhan pemutusan kerjasama secara sepihak namun Baekho –Tangan kanannya sekaligus suami dari sepupunya menenangkannya dan mengatakan jika perusahaan koleganya tersebut yang akan rugi karena memutus kerjasama mereka.

Seongwoo membuka pintu minimarket tersebut dengan sedikit kasar dan langsung menuju meja kasir.

"Berikan aku rokok." Ujarnya tanpa memandang sang kasir sama sekali.

"Rokok apa, Tuan?"

"Malboro."

Sang Kasir –yang juga tidak memandang Seongwoo segera mengambil rokok tersebut.

"Totalnya jadi–" sang kasir yang merupakan seorang pemuda dengan pipi tembem tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika melihat wajah sosok didepannya.

Seongwoo yang juga sudah mengeluarkan uangnya dan menyodorkannya pada sang kasir ikut terdiam melihat pemuda didepannya.

Dua orang itu saling berpandangan dalam diam. Masih teringat jelas kenangan satu bulan yang lalu. Malam panas yang mereka lakukan didalam mobil Lamborghini Seongwoo. Dua orang asing yang pada pertemuan pertama mereka sudah mengecap rasa tubuh masing-masing. Dua orang asing yang kini dipertemukan lagi.

"Ambil semuanya." Ucap Seongwoo menaruh uangnya dan mengambil rokoknya.

"Tu-tuan." Pemuda manis itu memegang tangan Seongwoo sebelum sosok itu berbalik pergi namun dengan segera ia melepaskannya ketika CEO tampan itu memandang tangannya. "Maafkan saya tapi apa kita bisa berbicara sebentar? Hanya lima menit, saya janji."

Seongwoo terdiam selama beberapa saat namun ia akhirnya mengangguk. "Kapan shiftmu selesai?"

Pemuda manis itu dalam hati bernafas lega mendengarnya. "Setengah jam lagi."

"Aku akan menunggu di café depan."

.

Seongwoo tengah menghisap batang rokok ketiganya, sudah dikatakan di awal jika hari ini moodnya buruk jadi biarkan dia melepaskan stressnya sebentar dengan sebungkus rokok diatas meja café kecil itu.

Laki-laki tampan yang baru menginjak usia 25th itu memandang ke arah pintu café ketika pemuda manis –yang merupakan kasir tadi masuk dan tampak celingukan mencarinya namun karena ini adalah café kecil sudah jelas pemuda itu langsung menemukannya dan segera berjalan ke arah mejanya yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Pemuda manis itu mendudukan dirinya didepan Seongwoo, hidungnya mengernyit menhirup asap rokok Seongwoo namun dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Seongwoo sadar jika pemuda didepannya itu tampaknya tidak menyukai asap rokok namun ia tidak peduli dan masih terus menghisap putung rokoknya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menundukan kepalanya sambil meremas kaos lusuhnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Cepat katakan." Ujar Seongwoo kesal.

Pemuda manis itu tersentak mendengar suara bernada kesal itu. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celannya dan meletakan benda kecil diatas meja. Seongwoo mengambil benda tersebut dan wajah tampannya langsung keruh melihat benda apa itu.

"A-aku hamil."

Hening kini menyelimuti keduanya.

Pemuda manis itu masih menundukan kepalanya matanya sudah panas dan siap mengeluarkan crystal beningnya. Dia tidak menginginkan ini, sungguh. Dia hanya pemuda berusia 19th yang hanya lulusan SMA dan tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya. Untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri saja ia begitu kewalahan bagaimana menghidupi makhluk lain yang bersarang diperutnya ini.

Seongwoo melemparkan benda yang ia pegang tadi dengan kasar diatas meja dan kembali menghisap batang nikotin itu dengan keras. Ia tidak memandang pemuda didepannya –yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya itu.

Pemilik perusahaan ternama di Seoul itu memejamkan matanya. Ini samua salahnya, salahnya yang datang ke sebuah _club malam_ setelah dicampakan oleh Minhyun yang lebih memilih Jonghyun ketimbang dirinya dan membuatnya mabuk berat hingga meniduri sosok didepannya –yang saat itu mencoba membantunya didalam mobilnya sendiri.

Ia bahkan tidak memakai Lamborghininya lagi selama dua hari setelah persetubuhan itu karena setiap kali Seongwoo memasuki mobilnya yang satu itu ia selalu dibayang-bayangi dengan suara desahan dan tubuh pemuda didepannya namun untungnya karena kesibukannya sebagai pemilik perusahaan mengalihkan pikirannya, ia mungkin sudah melupakan kejadian itu andai saja hari ini mereka tidak bertemu.

Seongwoo mengambil ponselnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja. "Tulis nama dan nomormu disitu."

Sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu menatap wajah Seongwoo dan ponsel itu bergantian dan dengan ragu mengambil ponsel pintar diatas meja itu dan menulis nomor ponselnya sendiri serta tidak lupa dengan namanya. Setelah selesai ia memberikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya.

Seongwoo mengambil ponselnya tersebut dan melihatnya sepintas lalu memasukan kembali ponsel tersebut disaku jasnya.

"Namaku Ong Seongwoo, aku akan menghubungi nanti… Daniel-sshi." Adalah kalimat terakhirnya sebelum ia berdiri dan keluar dari café kecil itu meninggalkan pemuda manis yang diketahui bernama Daniel. Lebih tepatnya, Kang Daniel.

.

.

Daniel berkumur didepan wastafel apartement kecilnya setelah ia kembali mual-mual untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini dan ini sudah tiga minggu ia terus muntah namun tidak ada yang keluar dari perutnya selain cairan bening.

Crystal bening keluar dari mata indahnya dan membasahi pipinya yang kian tirus, rona kemerahan sudah digantikan dengan pucatnya wajah manis itu.

Daniel memegang perutnya yang masih rata. Ini sudah hampir seminggu dan Ayah dari janin yang ada diperutnya masih tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali. Padahal setelah pertemuan mereka di café itu setiap menit Daniel selalu menatapi ponselnya dan membuatnya sering ditegur bossnya ketika bekerja.

Tubuh Daniel merosot karena sudah tidak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya lagi. Ia senderkan kepalanya di dinding kamar mandinya. Tangannya memeluk perutnya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu. Kau hanya akan menderita bila lebih lama denganku, aku tidak memiliki apapun dalam hidupku bahkan untuk mencari makan untuk diriku sendiri aku masih susah." tangan Daniel mengelus janin yang ada diperutnya.

"Aku tidak membencimu, aku menyayangimu karena kau adalah bagian dari diriku tapi aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Aku memang manusia paling hina di muka bumi ini." Daniel terisak pelan. "Maafkan aku, maaf tapi kau tidak akan melihat dunia ini."

.

.

Daniel menatap kosong lantai didepannya. Tangannya masih mengelus perutnya dengan lembut namun matanya yang berwarna merah –karena semalam terus menangis tidak memancarkan apapun. Tidak ada binar kebahagiaan yang dulu selalu ada disana, yang ada hanyalah kekosongan.

"Akhhhh!"

Daniel mendongak ketika mendengar suara teriakan wanita disalah satu bilik kamar rumah sakit kecil yang ia datangi ini. Wajah manisnya tidak memancarkan apapun karena sejak satu jam ia disini ia sering mendengar suara-suara penuh kesakitan itu.

Daniel menatap kertas ditangannya, diatasnya tercetak nama rumah sakit ini walaupun didepan gedung rumah sakit kecil ini tidak ada nama apapun karena rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit khusus aborsi yang keberadaannya sangat illegal dinegaranya.

"Kang Daniel-sshi."

Ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Kang Daniel-sshi."

Pemuda berusia 19th itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya pada sang janin dan berdiri. Siap untuk mengakhiri nyawa embrio tak berdosa didalam perutnya.

"Daniel-sshi, kau siap?" tanya sang suster yang berdiri didepan ruangan dokter yang siap merenggut nyawa malaikat kecil didalam perutnya.

Ketika Daniel siap untuk mengangguk ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Daniel menatap layar ponselnya dan menampilkan sebuah nomor tanpa nama disana. Daniel sebenarnya ingin mematikannya namun entah kenapa tangannya malah menyentuh layar hijau disana.

"Daniel-sshi. Ini aku, Ong Seongwoo. Aku akan bertanggungjawab."

Pemuda manis itu seakan akhirnya bisa bernafas setelah sekian lama tidak bernafas ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut.

.

.

Seongwoo menghentikan mobilnya didepan alamat yang Daniel sebutkan lewat telepon mereka. Laki-laki tampan itu mengernyit melihat gedung dua tingkat yang ia sadari adalah sebuah rumah sakit namun tidak bernama sama sekali dan hanya ada sebuah alamat saja.

Daniel yang memang sudah menunggu didepan rumah sakit kecil itu langsung masuk kedalam mobil Seongwoo dengan canggung.

Seongwoo menatap Daniel yang sudah duduk disampingnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatahkatapun ia membawa mobilnya menjauh dari situ. Samar-sama ia ingat beberapa pegawai wanita di kantornya pernah membicarakan tentang rumah sakit kecil yang ada dipinggiran kota, sebuah rumah sakit illegal yang siap membantu para wanita dan submissive untuk membunuh janin yang ada diperut mereka.

.

Seongwoo menghentikan mobilnya didepan lampu merah. Sejak dari rumah sakit itu tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sama sekali. Demi Tuhan, mereka hanyalah dua orang asing yang kebetulan melakukan malam panas bersama dan menghasilkan embrio diperut Daniel.

"Tiga hari nanti kau akan bertemu dengan keluargaku. Kita akan membicarakan pernikahan."

Daniel menatap Seongwoo seakan-akan sosok didepannya itu adalah makhluk aneh dari dunia lain. "A-apa?"

Seongwoo menatap mata Daniel dan ini adalah kali pertama mata mereka saling berpandangan. "Sudah aku bilang aku akan bertanggungjawab."

.

.

Dan disinilah Daniel, tiga hari kemudian. Duduk disamping Seongwoo –dirumah besar keluarga Ong sambil menundukan kepalanya karena mendapatkan tatapan _tidak menyenangkan_ dari keluarga kaya raya itu.

"Siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Ibu Seongwoo tanpa bermanis-manis ria. Ia sendiri menatap rendah Daniel yang memakai baju lusuh yang mana menurut Daniel adalah baju terbaiknya.

"Kang Daniel, Ahjumma."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"19th."

"19th? Sudah kuliah? Kuliah dimana dan ambil jurusan apa?"

"Sa-saya tidak melanjutkan kuliah." Daniel masih betah menundukan kepalanya dan tangannya menyentuh perutnya yang menjadi kebiasaannya.

Wanita dewasa itu menatap Seongwoo dengan tajam, sedangkan putranya itu hanya diam saja dan asyik meminum kopinya. "Hanya lulusan SMA?"

"I-iya, Ahjumma."

"Apa orangtuamu tidak mengkuliahkanmu? Jadi apa kau jika hanya lulusan SMA? Dan tentang orangtua, mana Ayah dan Ibumu? Apa pekerjaan mereka hingga tidak bisa mengkuliahkanmu." Serentetan pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Nyonya Ong.

Air mata Daniel siap keluar kapan saja mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. "Saya yatim piatu dan dibesarkan di panti asuhan sejak kecil."

Siwon –Ayah Ong menaikan alisnya mendengar jawaban Daniel, ia melirik sebentar putranya dan kembali focus pada berkas ditangannya, tidak terlalu peduli akan situasi didepan matanya.

Sooyoung langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap penuh amarah putranya. "Apa ini lelucon?! Ong Seongwoo apa-apaan kau membawa pemuda seperti ini untuk menjadi istrimu, heh! Jawab Eomma!"

Seongwoo memutar matanya malas, ia memang belum mengatakan kalau Daniel hamil putranya dan hanya bilang pada Ayah, Ibu dan Neneknya jika ia akan membawa calon menantu untuk mereka.

"Eommaa…" ujarnya dengan nada malas.

Nenek Ong yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan kini berdiri dari duduknya dan duduk disamping Daniel yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Wanita paruh bayah itu memeluk punggung Daniel dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Daniel… apa kau.. sedang mengandung?"

Dan pertanyaan orang paling tua dirumah itu langsung menghentikan adu cekcok antara Ibu dan Anak bahkan Siwon langsung meletakan berkasnya dan memandang Daniel yang tengah dipeluk Ibunya.

"Daniel.. Jawab pertanyaan Nenek, Sayang." Ucap Nenek Ong dengan lembut. Tangannya masih mengelus punggung Daniel.

Daniel melirik sebentar Seongwoo yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, ia sebenarnya ingin meminta persetujuan Seongwoo apakah ia harusnya menjawabnya atau tidak namun reaksi Seongwoo yang seperti itu membuat Daniel tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

"Iya, Nek. A-aku hamil."

 _Plakkk_.

Sooyoung langsung menampar putra tunggalnya itu dengan keras. "Ada milyaran gadis yang bisa kau dapatkan tapi kenapa kau harus menghamilinya!"

Seongwoo hanya mengelus pipinya yang terkena tamparan Ibunya. Daniel yang melihat itu ingin berdiri karena khawatir karena bagaimanapun juga Seongwoo adalah Ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya.

Namun niatnya ia urungkan ketika Sooyoung menatapnya dengan dingin. "Gugurkan bayi itu."

"Sooyoung!" Nenek langsung berdiri dan menatap marah menantunya itu. "Apa yang kau bilang tadi? Gugurkan? Wanita macam apa kau ini."

"Eomma, apa Eomma mau memiliki dia sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini? Yang ada malah keluarga kita yang dipandang rendah karena memiliki pemuda yang tidak jelas asal usulnya ini menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita."

"Siapa yang berani merendahkan keluarga kita? Siapa? Tidak ada dan tidak akan ada yang berani."

Siwon berdiri dan menenangkan istrinya itu. "Sooyoung masuklah ke kamar."

"Tapi, Siwon…"

"Aku bilang masuk ke kamar." Ucap Siwon dengan nada yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Sooyoung terdiam sebentar lalu masuk kedalam kamar meninggalkan Ibu mertuanya, suaminya dan putranya bersama Daniel.

Siwon menarik nafas lalu mendudukan dirinya lagi. "Jadi, kau mau kapan menikahi Daniel, Seongwoo?"

.

Dua minggu setelahnya Ong Seongwoo dan Kang Daniel telah resmi menjadi pasangan pengantin baru di depan tamu undangan yang jumlahnya tidak sampai tiga puluh itu karena hanya orang-orang tertentu saja menghadiri upacara pernikahan mereka.

.

.

Seongwoo menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah yang sudah ia tempati sendiri beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Ia lalu keluar dan membuka pintu rumahnya, tanpa perlu menengok kebelakang Seongwoo tahu jika Daniel mengikutinya sambil menggeret kopernya.

Daniel menatap takjub rumah Seongwoo, rumahnya memang tidak lebih besar dari rumah mertuanya namun rumah ini begitu rapih dan semua barangnya tertata dengan semestinya.

"Ini kamarmu, ada di bawah karena aku tidak yakin kau akan kuat untuk naik turun tangga." Ucap Seongwoo sambil melirik sebentar perut Daniel. "Kamarku ada dilantai atas."

Daniel mengangguk mengerti, hatinya sedikit menghangat karena kalimat Seongwoo yang secara tidak langsung memperhatikan kondisinya.

"Besok pagi aku akan kerja jadi kau bisa mengelilingi rumah ini." Seongwoo menatap tubuh Daniel dari atas kebawah, sosok yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu masih memakai tuxedo berwarna putih. "Jika tidak ada yang ditanyakan aku akan ke atas."

Daniel mencengkeram ujung tuxedo berwarna hitam suaminya.

"Seongwoo-sshi, a-apa kau mau… kita… malam ini.." Daniel menundukan wajahnya yang memerah hingga ketelinganya menanyakan hal seperti ini namun mau bagaimana lagi, ini memang salah satu kewajibannya melayani suaminya.

"Tidak." Ucap Seongwoo sambil berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Daniel yang bernafas lega karena Daniel sendiri memang belum siap untuk melakukan _itu_ lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END/TBC?**

 **20 February 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N :

Ok, Achan tau kok masih ada dua ff yg belum end tapi ini malah bikin fic baru. tapi sumpaaaaahhhh tangan gatel pengen bkin OngNiel dgn suasana baruuuu. inget yah suasana baru alias alur baru kalau yg PWF kan sambungannya Eternal Love heheheh. btw awalnya sih ff ini cast nya 2hyun tapi di pikir lagii ff 2Hyun Achan udah lumayan n pengen banget bikin OngNiel jadi achan ganti deh castnya heheheheh.

Mian yah buat 2Hyun Shipper coz Achan tuh kalau sekali pengen sesuatu (dalam hal ini nulis OngNiel) maka Achan pastiii mikirin terus selama beberapa hari dan mumpung alur di otak lagi lancar jaya maka langsung Achan tuangkan dalam Ms. Word.

Udah segitu ajah deh cuap-cuap Achan. Bye Guys, see you di ff lain atau di next chapter. nggak tau ini bakal oneshoot or berchapter.

.

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	2. 2 Flashback (M)

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Flashback**

.

.

 _(Flashback)_

 _._

"Seongwoo, maafkan aku." Minhyun menundukan kepalanya dan menjauhkan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Seongwoo tapi Seongwoo segera memegang tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kenapa, Minhyun?" Seongwoo menatap serius kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku karena beberapa minggu ini terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor."

"Tidak, Seongwoo. Ini bukan salahmu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku mencintainya dan kau tahu itu Seongwoo."

"Dia pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Itu hanya kesalahpahaman. Aku yang terlalu cemburu dan mengiranya berselingkuh."

"Minhyun, aku mohon. Kita akan memperbaiki ini, apa yang kau mau akan aku kabulkan."

Minhyun menatap Seongwoo tepat pada matanya. "Aku ingin _cinta_."

Seongwoo terdiam mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bisa memberikannya untukku, Seongwoo? Tidak. Kau tidak bisa memberikannya. Kita tidak saling mencintai, Seongwoo. Dan hubungan seperti ini tidak akan berhasil."

Minhyun menarik tangannya yang digenggam Seongwoo. "Dan aku hamil. Ini anak Jonghyun."

Seongwoo menatap terkejut ucapannya Minhyun. "Apa dia menidurimu?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

"Kau yang memberikan tubuhmu padanya?"

Minhyun menggeleng. "Aku mencintainya, Seongwoo. Aku dan Jonghyun saling mencintai. Sedangkan aku dan kamu, kita sepakat dari awal bahwa hubungan ini adalah _friend_ _with_ _benefit_."

"Kita berkencan, Minhyun. Kita sepasang kekasih."

"Kita memang sepasang kekasih yang tidak pernah memiliki perasaan cinta."

 _Skakmat_.

Ucapan Minhyun adalah hasil akhir dari hubungan mereka. Hubungan yang hanya diisi oleh nafsu tanpa cinta.

Seongwoo memijat kepalanya yang pening karena urusan kantor dan ucapan Minhyun. Ayolah ini bukan jaman Kakek dan Neneknya lagi kenapa Minhyun harus mendebatkan tentang kata yang tidak pernah ada dalam kamus hidup Seongwoo.

 _Cinta_.

Bahkan mendengar namanya saja Seongwoo langsung mundur.

"Pergilah dan berbahagialah dengan Jonghyun." Ucap Seongwoo tanpa memandang Minhyun sama sekali.

.

.

Seongwoo meneguk minuman keras itu untuk kelima kalinya. Hwang Minhyun sialan, jika jadinya seperti ini beberapa bulan yang lalu Seongwoo tidak akan mengajak Minhyun untuk melakukan perjanjian _friend with benefit_.

Tidak, Seongwoo tidak mencintai Minhyun. Hanya saja sosok cantik itu memberikan kenyamanan untuk Seongwoo. Minhyun berbeda dengan pasangan Seongwoo sebelum-sebelumnya walaupun keduanya memang terikat dengan hubungan sepasang kekasih.

"Berikan aku yang lebih keras."

Sang bartender mengangguk lalu mengambilkan minuman yang kadar alcoholnya lebih tinggi dari minuman Seongwoo tadi dan Seongwoo langsung meneguk kembali minuman itu.

.

Tubuh Seongwoo terhuyung-huyung ketika ia berjalan menuju Lamborghininya, ia memukul-mukul kepalanya agar rasa pening itu mereda.

"Sialan." Umpatnya.

Sang CEO Ong Company itu langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya namun sebelum ia bisa membuka pintu Lamborghininya tubuhnya sudah limbung karena rasa pening yang menyerangnya bukan main.

"Tuan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pemuda manis dengan khawatir, ia dengan segera membantu Seongwoo untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya namun belum sempat ia membawa masuk tubuh Seongwoo tiba-tiba saja sosok itu memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Minhyun." ucap Seongwoo sambil menciumi leher sosok asing didepannya.

"Tuan sepertinya anda salah orang. Aku Daniel bukan Minhyun." ujar pemuda bernama Daniel itu. Ia bahkan mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Seongwoo.

Namun telinga Seongwoo seperti tuli dan tanpa banyak kata ia segera membawa masuk Daniel kedalam mobilnya.

"Tuan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Daniel meninggikan suaranya ketika tangan Seongwoo sudah berkeliaran masuk kedalam kaos yang ia kenakan.

Pemuda manis itu memukul-mukul dada Seongwoo dan mencoba untuk kabur namun Seongwoo dengan sigap mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Daniel hanya dengan satu tangannya sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain mencengkeram dagu Daniel.

"Diam atau aku akan berbuat lebih kasar dari ini." ancam Seongwoo.

Dunia begitu kejam pada Daniel karena sosok asing yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya itu menelanjanginya dan menyentuh tubuhnya dengan paksa. Sungguh niat Daniel hanya membantu Seongwoo dan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya ia akan digagahi dengan begitu liarnya di dalam mobil.

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Hingga lima jam Lamborghini mahal itu akhirnya berhenti bergerak karena dua orang yang ada didalamnya baru menyelesaikan _persetubuhan_ mereka.

.

Seongwoo meneguk air mineral yang baru ia beli di minimarket 24 jam dekat club malam yang ia datangi. Matanya melirik sebentar arah sampingnya dimana ada pemuda manis berpipi chuby masih tertidur lelap –atau pingsan karena aktivitas liar mereka semalam.

Seongwoo menarik nafas panjang, semalam ia memang mabuk namun bukan berarti ia tidak mengingat apapun, Seongwoo mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Mata tajamnya kembali melirik sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu yang tidak memakai baju –hanya area pribadinya saja yang tertutup oleh jas Seongwoo.

"Nghh…"

Seongwoo langsung menatap keluar mobilnya ketika mendengar erangan Daniel yang menandakan ia akan bangun. Jari-jari Seongwoo mengetuk-etuk stir mobilnya.

"Akhh…" Daniel meringis perih ketika merasakan tubuhnya seakan remuk dan ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari lubangnya.

Daniel membuka sedikit jas yang menutupi area privatnya itu dengan perlahan untuk melihat apa yang mengalir itu dan ia meringis ketika melihat banyak sekali sperma mengalir disana juga terdapat bercak darah yang sudah mengering.

Ia yakin lubangnya pasti lecet dan berdarah karena sosok tampan yang mengagahinya itu tidak melakukan pemanasan sama sekali dan langsung membobol lubangnya.

Daniel melirik kearah sampingnya, pria tampan itu tampaknya sudah bangun sejak tadi dan tidak memandangnya sama sekali. Daniel memunguti pakaian dalamnya, celana jeansnya yang sudah usang serta kaos polosnya dan memakainya dengan perlahan. Walaupun gerakannya sudah perlahan namun Daniel masih meringis kesakitan karena rasa ngilu pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara dari dua sosok yang sudah menghabiskan malam panas bersama itu yang ada hanya suara ketukan jari-jari Seongwoo pada stirnya serta suara ringisan Daniel ketika ia memakai bajunya.

Selesai memakai bajunya Daniel dengan perlahan membuka pintu mobil Seongwoo dan keluar dengan gerakan pelan. Tubuhnya sedikit oleng ketika ia berdiri.

"Akhh.." Daniel memegang pinggangnya yang ngilu bukan main, pinggangnya benar-benar sakit. Semalam Seongwoo mencengkeram pinggangnya hingga jari-jari kukunya membekas dikulit putih itu serta gerakan-gerakan liar ketika ia menggenjot tubuh Daniel.

Walaupun sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, Daniel tetap mencoba untuk berdiri dan pulang ke apartementnya. Setiap langkahnya begitu pelan dan berhati-hati.

Daniel akan selalu mengingat wajah pria tampan itu, pria yang sudah merenggut kesuciannya.

Songwoo sendiri menatap punggung Daniel yang bergerak pergi –dengan langkah perlahan tentunya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Seongwoo tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap punggung Daniel.

 _(End Of Flashback)_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. 3 Begin

**Hello Stranger**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seongwoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan didepannya ternyata sudah ada Daniel yang siap mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Wajah Daniel memerah karena malu dan ia menunduk. "A.. err.. itu…"

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu, Seongwoo- _sshi_. Maaf sudah lancang memakai dapurmu." Ucap Daniel masih menunduk dan tidak berani menatap mata Seongwoo sama sekali.

Seongwoo tidak bereaksi apa-apa pada kalimat Daniel, ia malah langsung melewati Daniel dan turun kelantai bawah.

Daniel mengikuti Seongwoo dari belakang, ia kira jika suaminya itu akan ke dapur dan sarapan namun perkiraannya salah, Seongwoo malah langsung berjalan kearah pintu dan tidak melirik kearah dapur sama sekali.

Daniel sebenarnya ingin memanggil Seongwoo dan menyuruh Seongwoo untuk sarapan dulu namun apa daya, ia bukan siapa-siapanya Ong Seongwoo.

Mereka hanyalah dua orang asing.

.

.

Daniel yang tengah duduk-duduk diranjang kamarnya langsung berdiri ketika mendengar suara deru mobil. Pemuda manis itu hampir terjatuh karena saking terburu-burunya dia menghampiri Seongwoo.

"Kau sudah pulang, Seongwoo- _sshi_." Sapa Daniel pada pria tampan yang baru masuk kerumah. "Aku sudah memasak makan malam atau kau ingin aku buatkan tea hangat terlebih dahulu, Seongwoo- _sshi_?"

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Seongwoo singkat dan langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Daniel seorang diri.

.

.

Hari ini terhitung dua minggu Ong Seongwoo dan Ong (Kang) Daniel menjadi pasangan suami- _istri_ dan tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali dari keduanya.

Keduanya memang menikah dan melakukan sumpah didepan pendeta dan tamu yang hadir namun mereka bertingkah layaknya orang asing didalam rumah. Keduanya bahkan memiliki kamar masing-masing.

Setiap hari Daniel akan membersihkan rumah yang cukup besar itu walaupun dia tahu jika seminggu sekali akan datang beberapa pembantu dari rumah besar keluarga utama Ong untuk membersihkan rumah mereka.

Dan setiap hari juga Daniel selalu membuatkan sarapan dan makan malam untuk Seongwoo namun selalu berakhir ditempat sampah karena sosok tampan itu tidak pernah menyentuh makanan sama sekali, jangankan menyentuh meliriknya saja tidak pernah.

Daniel pernah bertanya pada salah satu pembantu apakah Seongwoo memang tidak pernah makan dirumah dan mereka menjawab tidak. Seongwoo suka makan diluar bersama dengan kolega-koleganya.

.

.

Daniel mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. Ia gigit jarinya ketika tiba-tiba saja ia ingin cheesecake.

"Ini sudah malam, nanti pagi saja. Mommy akan membuatkan yang banyak untukmu." ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Ia tahu jika ia sedang dalam tahap _mengidam_.

Daniel mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya dan tertidur namun bayang-bayang cheesecake menghantui pikirannya. Tidak tahan lagi akhirnya ia berdiri dan menuju dapur.

Ia buka kulkas dan mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat cheesecake namun nihil. Yang ada didalam kulkas hanya sayur, buah dan daging yang tinggal sedikit.

Daniel hampir meneteskan air mata ketika tidak melihat satupun bahan yang ia inginkan bahkan keju-pun tidak ada sama sekali. Jika saja ada keju walaupun sedikit tidak apa-apa namun ini tidak ada sama sekali.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Pemuda manis itu terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara yang sudah ia hafal selama beberapa minggu ini. Daniel membalikan badannya dan melihat Seongwoo berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Seongwoo- _sshi_ , selamat datang." Daniel membungkukan sedikit badannya. "Kau pasti lelah pulang dari Jeju, aku akan membuatkan tea untukmu."

Lima hari yang lalu Seongwoo memang mengatakan pada Daniel bahwa ia akan ke Jeju jadi Daniel tidak perlu menungguinya lagi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Daniel yang sudah menyiapkan gelas untuk membuatkan tea langsung terdiam kikuk. "I-itu… aku.. mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat cheesecake namun tidak ada."

Seongwoo menatap wajah Daniel yang lagi-lagi memerah entah karena apa dan ia lirik sebentar perut Daniel. "Ikut aku."

Daniel langsung mendongak terkejut. "N-ne?"

Seongwoo menatap malas Daniel. "Katanya kau ingin cheesecake, sekalian belanja untuk bahan-bahan makanan."

.

Dan disinilah mereka, supermarket yang buka 24 jam dengan Seongwoo yang mendorong troli belanjaan dan Daniel yang memilih-milih belanjaan mereka.

Daniel menimang-nimang dua daging ditangannya dan menciuminya.

"Sedang apa kau? Ambil saja dua-duanya." Ucap Seongwoo dengan nada malas, jangan lupakan bahwa dia baru pulang dari Jeju dan belum mandi sama sekali. Seongwoo hanya melepaskan jasnya saja hingga dia hanya memakai kemeja putih yang digulung sesiku.

Daniel tersentak mendengar suara Seongwoo yang ia kira kesal akan ulahnya, pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli keduanya."

Iya, selama dua minggu mereka berumah tangga Daniel selalu memakai uangnya sendiri dan kata salah satu pembantu yang datang kalau sebenarnya kulkas Seongwoo itu sering tidak terisi bahan makanan namun ketika keduanya akan menikah atas perintah Nenek Ong akhirnya para pembantu memasukan beberapa bahan makanan dan sepertinya mereka lupa membeli lagi karena bahan-bahan sudah menipis.

"Aku yang bayar semuanya." Ujar Seongwoo dengan nada kalimat tak mau dibantah.

Dan mau tidak mau Daniel mengangguk setuju dan mengambil bahan-bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan.

.

Daniel melirik Seongwoo yang tengah meletakan plastic berisi belanjaan mereka dibagasi mobil dalam diam, ia sebenarnya ingin membantu namun Seongwoo melarangnya dan memerintahkan Daniel segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau masih ingin cheesecake?" tanya sang CEO muda itu setelah duduk dikursi kemudi.

Daniel mengangguk malu-malu sambil memainkan ujung bajunya.

Dalam diam Seongwoo menyalakan mobilnya dan membawa mereka menuju toko kue yang biasa ia beli untuk Nenek dan Ibunya yang untungnya buka 24 Jam.

.

Mata Daniel berbinar melihat banyak cheesecake didepannya dari dengan berbagai bentuk dan hiasan.

"Mau yang mana, Tuan?" tanya pelayan wanita dengan ramah.

"Mm…" Daniel melirik cheesecake didepannya, dia yakin jika harga cake didepannya sangat mahal dan uangnya tidak mencukupi sama sekali. Daniel sudah tidak bekerja sebagai kasir lagi di supermarket atas saran dari Nenek Ong ketika ia dan Seongwoo tengah menyiapkan pernikahan mereka.

"Aku pilih yang itu." Daniel menunjuk cheesecake paling kecil dan paling biasa saja.

"Semuanya, Tuan?" Pelayan itu kembali bertanya.

Daniel menggeleng. "Satu potong saja." ucapnya dengan pelan dan pipinya memerah karena malu.

Pelayan itu tampak bingung karena biasanya pembeli di toko kue ini pasti membeli yang paling mahal dan membeli banyak namun ia tetap tersenyum dan mengambil cheesecake yang dipilih Daniel.

"Hanya satu?" tanya Seongwoo yang baru tiba disamping Daniel karena beberapa saat yang lalu Baekho menelponnya dan bertanya tentang beberapa berkas.

"Iya." Ucap Daniel sambil mengambil dompetnya yang sudah tak layak digunakan lagi.

Melihat dompet dan raut muka Daniel membuat Seongwoo dengan segera berucap pada pelayan tadi. "Bungkus semua cheesecake yang kalian punya, aku akan membeli semuanya."

"Baik, Tuan Ong." Ucap pelayan yang sama tadi. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja disini jadi dia hafal siapa itu Ong Seongwoo.

Mata Daniel melebar mendengarnya. "Se-seongwoo- _sshi_ , apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membeli semua cheesecake. Kau bilang kau ingin cheesecake, satu saja tidak akan cukup."

"Ta-tapi Seongwoo- _sshi_ –"

"Jika kau tidak memakannya kau bisa membuangnya."

Daniel langsung menggeleng kencang. "A-aku akan memakannya."

.

.

Daniel tengah memasukan belanjaan yang mereka beli kedalam kulkas dan menatanya. Seongwoo sendiri sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tengah membersihkan diri.

Selesai memasukan seluruh belanjaan mereka serta cheesecake yang Seongwoo belikan, Daniel mendudukan dirinya di meja makan dan menaruh salah satu cheesecake diatas piring serta tea yang ia buat dan memakannya.

Senyum merekah di wajah manisnya ketika memakan satu gigitan cheesecake, Daniel langsung menatap perutnya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya pada sang janin. Memang sejak satu bulan yang lalu ia memiliki hobby baru yaitu berbicara pada buah hatinya.

"Bagaimana cheesecakenya?" tanya sebuah suara yang baru saja memasuki dapur dengan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Enak, Terimakasih Seongwoo- _sshi_." Ujar Daniel sambil tersenyum tulus hingga ke matanya.

"Hm." Respon Seongwoo. Ia turun dari kamarnya dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman namun melihat tea diatas meja –yang pastinya milik Daniel- dengan seenaknya putra tunggal Siwon itu mengambilnya dan meminumnya.

Daniel sendiri hanya diam saja tea-nya diminum oleh suaminya itu.

"Kau beli dimana tea ini?" tanyanya setelah hampir menghabiskan setengah gelas. Rasa tea yang ia minum ini tidak seperti tea yang biasa ia beli di café-café mahal, rasanya benar-benar ringan dan aroma mintnya menyegarkan tubuhnya.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri."

"Jangan bohong."

Daniel menggeleng. "Tidak, Resep tea-nya aku dapatkan dari pengasuhku di panti asuhan dulu."

Seongwoo terdiam dan kembali meminum tea tersebut hingga habis. Setelah benar-benar habis ia dengan seenaknya menaruhnya kembali diatas meja sambil menyisipkan sesuatu dibawah gelas tea tersebut. "Besok pagi aku tidak ke kantor jadi jangan bangunkan aku."

Daniel mengangguk mengerti dan Seongwoo berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Daniel berniat kembali memakan cheesecakenya ketika matanya secara tidak sengaja menatap sesuatu yang ada dibawah gelas teanya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah uang. Ia dengan segera mengambilnya sebelum Seongwoo sudah berjalan lebih jauh.

"Seongwoo- _sshi_." Daniel memanggil Seongwoo yang sudah berada di tengah anak tangga.

Seongwoo membalikkan badannya dan menatap malas Daniel. "Apa?"

"Kau meninggalkan uangmu."

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya, itu untukmu."

Daniel menatap Seongwoo dengan tidak percaya. "Ta-tapi ini terlalu banyak."

"Bukan untukmu saja tapi untuk bayi yang ada didalam perutmu."

Daniel sudah ingin protes karena uang yang ada ditangannya begitu banyak namun ia akhirnya mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Seongwoo- _sshi._ "

.

.

Keesokan paginya seperti yang Seongwoo inginkan, Daniel tidak membangunkannya dan membiarkan Seongwoo untuk beristirahat.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukan angka 9 pagi, Daniel keluar untuk membeli beberapa vitamin dan susu untuk Ibu hamil dengan uang yang ia dapatkan dari Seongwoo semalam.

Saat berbelanja semalam keduanya memang hanya membeli bahan-bahan makanan dan Daniel merasa tidak enak jika membeli keperluannya sendiri dengan uang dari Seongwoo namun karena semalam Seongwoo memberikannya uang dan mengatakan bahwa uang itu untuknya serta bayi dalam perutnya.

.

.

Pemuda berusia 19th itu terkejut ketika ia kembali dan melihat Seongwoo berdiri diatas anak tangga, sepertinya sosok tampan itu hendak turun.

"Dari mana?" tanya Seongwoo.

"Dari Apotek, aku membeli beberapa vitamin dan susu untukku sendiri."

Seongwoo mengangguk mengerti. "Bisa kau buatkan aku sarapan?"

Mata Daniel melebar mendengarnya, apa ia tidak salah dengar? Ong Seongwoo, suaminya yang selalu bersikap acuh kini memintanya untuk membuatkan sarapannya.

"Ne, Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu, Seongwoo- _sshi_."

.

Daniel menatap was-was pada Seongwoo yang tengah memakan masakannya.

Seongwoo mendongak ketika merasakan jika _istri_ nya terus menatapnya. "Kenapa? Kau mau?" Seongwoo menyodorkan sendoknya yang berisi makanan didepan wajah Daniel.

Wajah Daniel memerah karena malu, ia lalu menggeleng pelan. "Ti-tidak."

Dalam hati Daniel tersenyum bahagia melihat Seongwoo memakan makanan yang ia buat. Ini bukan awal yang buruk, bukan?

"Buatkan aku tea."

Daniel mengangguk dan dengan segera membuat tea untuk Seongwoo.

.

.

Daniel tengah mencuci piring bekas sarapannya dan Seongwoo. Ini sudah seminggu sejak keduanya berbelanja bersama dan membeli cheesecake. Selama seminggu ini Seongwoo setiap hari menaruh uang diatas meja makan sebelum berangkat –uang dengan jumlah tidak sedikit itu sudah menumpuk banyak didompet Daniel dan ia berencana untuk membeli baju untuk anak mereka jika ia sudah mengetahui jenis kelamin sang bayi.

Selain menaruh uang, Seongwoo juga kini menyempatkan sarapan dan selalu meminta Daniel untuk membuatkan tea, bahkan ia tidak segan-segan untuk menyuruh Daniel membuatkannya tea pada malam hari ketika ia sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Daniel sendiri tidak keberatan karena itu memang tugas seorang _Istri_.

"Ong Seongwoo!"

Daniel menghentikan acara mencuci piringnya ketika mendengar suara dari ruang tamu. Ia dengan segera menuju ruang tamu dan melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Seongwoo-ya!" Disana di ruang tamu berdiri lelaki berwajah cantik seperti perempuan tengah berteriak memanggil-manggil Seongwoo.

"Seongwoo- _sshi_ tidak ada dirumah, dia ada di kantornya." Ucap Daniel. "Anda siapa?"

Lelaki itu langsung menatap Daniel dan meliriknya dari atas kebawah beberapa kali. Sungguh tidak sopan sebenarnya.

"Aku Ren, Sepupunya. Dan kau?"

"Daniel, Kang Daniel. Aku–"

"Ahh! Jadi kau Kang Daniel." Ren berjalan mendekati Daniel dan dengan lancang mencubit pipi chuby Daniel. "Pintar juga dia mencari Istri dan mendapatkanmu yang manis ini. Aku kira dia akan menikah dengan salah satu jalang mainannya."

"A-apa?" Daniel memandang tidak mengerti Ren.

"Bukan hal yang penting. Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk meminta maaf karena saat hari pernikahan kalian aku tidak datang dan hanya suamiku yang datang. Saat itu aku ada di Paris."

Dan siapa yang tahu setelah ini Ren dan Daniel langsung dekat. Daniel kira Ren adalah pria yang dingin namun ternyata sosok itu begitu hangat dan baik padanya bahkan Ren langsung mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke Lotte World pada hari pertama mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **26 March 2018**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **-Thank for review :** monbebemon, Mandoo, Ryu, Ellen Aoki, meme4545, anonym103, Michiyo Park, ApeachOng, Chika Chiki, Suzuki Sora, soonyounghearteu, Readers, Guest, NesyaBunga5, Lalaland, 2hyunie, voldemortnyel, Nurul1707, JS Lu, Songgaemgyu, AYUnhomin, Oh Hyunnie, ChoGyu.

-Btw Achan itu penganut paham dia seme dan akan selamanya seme terutama di ff achan. contoh nya di sini Ong itu seme dan nggak disini ajah tapi seluruh ff achan itu Ong seme. karena menurut achan nih anak terlalu tampan buat jadi uke. dan tolong yah di lagu Boomerang bukan suara mamih yg bikin achan gila tapi suara dari Ong Seongwoooooo.

-Guys, minta doanya nanti rabu minggu depan achan bakal presentasi dgn dosen killer (tes lisan) jadi mungkin minggu ini ff ini yg terakhir achan up. soalnya achan mau fokus sama dosen ini dulu. kalau udah selesai ni dosen achan bisa tenang dan bisa ngelanjut ff achan dgn tenang dan tentram.

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	4. 4 Uncommited

.

.

 **Mereka memang terikat oleh sebuah sumpah pernikahan namun apakah hati mereka saling terikat satu sama lain?**

 **Mereka hanyalah dua orang asing yang terpaksa menikah karena** ** _one night mistake_** **yang mereka lakukan. Dua orang asing yang pada pertemuan pertamanya sudah mengecap rasa tubuh satu sama lain.**

 **'** **Hello, Stranger.'**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daniel langsung berdiri dari duduknya ketika melihat Seongwoo baru memasuki rumah yang sudah ia tinggali hampir dua bulan ini. Daniel mendekati sosok tampan yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya itu, tidak lupa ia juga membawa coffeecake yang ia buat.

"Seongwoo- _sshi_ apa kau mau memakan cake?" pinta Daniel sambil menunduk.

"Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis." Tolak Seongwoo sambil melepaskan dasi yang ia pakai.

"I-ini tidak manis kok, ini coffeecake buatanku."

Seongwoo yang sudah akan menolak lagi namun melihat wajah manis Daniel yang terus menunduk membuatnya tidak tega dan dengan segera mengambil coffeecake tersebut dari tangan Daniel.

"Ambilkan aku air." Perintahnya sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

Daniel mengangguk antusias apalagi ketika Seongwoo memakan cake buatannya tersebut, senyum manis mengembang diwajahnya dan dengan segera Daniel berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambilkan air.

Seongwoo memandang coffeecake ditangannya dan langsung mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Tidak buruk juga." Dan memakan lahap coffee cake tersebut.

Ia tahu jika ini adalah salah satu ngidamnya Daniel karena dulu Siwon pernah menceritakan bahwa Sooyoung sering menyuruh Siwon memakan segala makanan ketika masih mengandung Seongwoo dulu.

"Ini airnya, Seongwoo- _sshi_." Daniel meletakan gelas berisi air putih disamping Seongwoo yang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu pada laptopnya.

"Hm." Balas Seongwoo yang masih asyik mengerjakan berkas-berkas kantornya namun mulutnya masih bergerak mengunyah coffeecake buatan Daniel.

Daniel menatap Seongwoo yang masih focus pada pekerjaannya, ia sebenarnya ingin bertanya kenapa Seongwoo tidak mengerjakan berkasnya di ruang kerja kenapa di ruang tamu namun Daniel tidak memiliki keberanian. Ia dan Seongwoo masih belum _sedekat_ itu.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu membalikan badannya untuk kembali ke dapur karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan ketika matanya menatap jas serta dasi Seongwoo yang tergeletak di samping sofa. Tanpa banyak kata Daniel langsung mengambilnya untuk ia cuci.

Daniel menghirup jas serta dasi Seongwoo, senyum lucu tercetak jelas pada bibirnya. Ia memang memiliki hobi menciumi sesuatu namun ia paling suka aroma dari baju-baju yang telah dipakai oleh suaminya itu. Iyah, selama hampir dua bulan mereka menikah dan ketika Daniel mencuci baju-baju Seongwoo ia selalu menciumi dulu aroma dari baju-baju suaminya itu. Entahlah, Daniel suka saja aromanya.

.

Daniel keluar dari dapur ketika mendengar suara deru mobil, ia kira itu adalah Ren –sepupu suaminya yang sudah begitu dekat dengannya namun perkiraannya salah total karena yang datang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mertuanya.

Sooyoung yang baru memasuki rumah putra sematawayangnya dengan ekspresi datar langsung menatap jijik pemuda manis yang baru keluar dari dapur itu.

"Eomma, kenapa kau kemari? Kata Appa kau ada acara dengannya di Jeju hari ini." Ucap Seongwoo melirik sebentar wanita berparas cantik yang sudah melahirkannya di dunia itu namun ia langsung kembali focus pada laptop didepannya.

"Eomma ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu sebelum Eomma dan Appa berangkat ke Jeju." Sooyoung mendekati putranya namun matanya masih menatap tajam Daniel yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan apa itu?"

"Jika dia sudah melahirkan langsung ceraikan dia, mengerti!"

Nafas Daniel tercekat mendengarnya, ia menatap tidak percaya ibu dari suaminya itu. Sedangkan Seongwoo masih asyik berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Kau dengar apa yang Eomma ucapkan, Seongwoo-ya." Sooyoung menatap putranya.

"Eomma pesawat pribadi Appa akan terbang dalam setengah jam lagi."

Sooyoung ingin sekali menjitak kepala putra tunggalnya itu namun hal itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya dan Siwon akan marah jika mereka telat ke Jeju. Jadi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi wanita cantik itu keluar dari rumah Seongwoo namun ia menatap dingin Daniel.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Daniel, jantungnya seakan ditusuk jutaan jarum namun rasa sakitnya sedikit sirna ketika ia melihat piring coffeecake buatannya sudah tak tersisa. Seongwoo memakan habis coffeecake buatannya.

Daniel menatap wajah tampan suaminya. Seongwoo tidak mengiyakan atau membantah ucapan Sooyoung. Daniel benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan Seongwoo.

Apa Seongwoo akan mempertahankannya jika ia sudah melahirkan atau akan melepaskannya? Daniel tidak tahu.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat." Ren menatap khawatir Daniel. Keduanya kini berada di dapur, Ren datang satu jam setelah Sooyoung pergi –Ren selalu datang hampir setiap hari untuk menemani Daniel.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung." Ucap Daniel sambil tersenyum mencoba menenangkan rasa khawatir Ren.

Ren memicingkan matanya. "Kau sudah meminum vitamin mu? Atau sudah habis? Biar aku belikan sekarang."

"Tidak, Hyung." Daniel menangkap tangan Ren yang sudah mau berdiri untuk membelikannya vitamin. "Aku sudah meminum vitaminku. Aku hanya sedikit lelah hari ini."

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja, biar kusuruh Seongwoo makan diluar, dia biasanya juga makan diluar."

Daniel menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Aku masih bisa kok membuat makan malam."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, mengerti? Jika kau benar-benar lelah kau istirahat saja. Tidak usah memikirkan si Bajingan itu." Ren memang memiliki mulut yang pedas.

"Yang kau sebut bajingan itu sepupumu, Hyung."

"Asal kau tahu saja, Daniel. Nama tengahnya memang bajingan. Ong _Bajingan_ Seongwoo. Itu nama lengkapnya."

Daniel hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Ren. Ia sangat bahagia bisa mengenal sosok seperti Ren.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari sejak Sooyoung datang ke rumah namun ucapan Ibu dari suaminya itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiran Daniel hingga ia selalu telat meminum vitaminnya dan selalu tidur larut malam hingga kau bisa melihat kantung matanya.

Daniel menghela nafas lalu mengelus perutnya, usia kandungannya kini sudah menginjak tiga bulan. "Yang penting hidupmu sudah terjamin. Itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Kau bilang apa?"

Daniel terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Seongwoo, saking kagetnya ia tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas yang ada di counter dapur.

 _Prang_!

"Argh!" Daniel mengerang kesakitan ketika pecahan gelas itu melukai kakinya hingga berdarah ketika ia akan berjongkok untuk memunguti pecahan gelas itu seketika Seongwoo berucap.

"Jangan bergerak." Seongwoo dengan segera menghampiri sosok yang sudah menjadi tanggungjawabnya itu, ia menyingkirkan pecahan gelas dengan kakinya yang masih memakai sepatu kulit.

Mata tajamnya memandang kaki Daniel yang hanya memakai sandal rumahan dan tanpa banyak kata Seongwoo dengan segera membopong Daniel ala _bridal_ _style_.

Nafas Daniel tercekat namun ia dengan segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Seongwoo.

"Se-seongwoo- _sshi_."

"Hm?"

"A-aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Kakimu terluka dan berdarah jika kau memaksakan diri untuk bergerak maka lukanya akan melebar dan aku paling benci melihat darah dimana-mana."

Daniel menundukan kepalanya agar tidak memandang wajah Seongwoo. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Hm."

Seongwoo menurunkan tubuh Daniel diatas sofa dengan perlahan. "Jangan banyak bergerak, aku akan mengobati lukamu."

Daniel mengangguk, ia masih tidak memandang wajah Seongwoo. Mata sipit Daniel menatap datar kakinya sendiri yang terluka karena kecerobohannya.

Seongwoo yang sudah membawa kotak p3k langsung berlutut dilantai dan menarik kaki mulus Daniel dengan lembut.

"Seongwoo- _sshi_ , aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Daniel sudah akan menarik kakinya dari tangan Seongwoo namun Seongwoo menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Daniel."

"Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Seongwoo- _sshi._ "

"Kau hanya semakin merepotkanku jika kau terus bergerak. Jadi diam dan jangan bergerak."

Apa yang bisa Daniel lakukan selain menuruti ucapan pria tampan didepan matanya ini.

Seongwoo kini mengobati luka Daniel dengan telaten sedangkan Daniel pipinya sudah memerah karena malu.

Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara diantara keduanya namun bukan berarti mereka berada dalam kecanggungan, tidak ini bukan keterdiaman yang membawa kecanggungan tapi keterdiaman yang membawa ketenangan.

"Sudah." Ucap Seongwoo setelah selesai mengobati luka Daniel namun tangannya masih memegang kaki mulus tersebut.

"Terimakasih, Seongwoo- _sshi_." Ujar pemuda bergigi kelinci itu dengan tulus dan pelan.

Seongwoo mendongak dan menatap wajah manis didepannya, tangannya masih betah memegangi kaki Daniel.

Kini dua sosok yang sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami _istri_ itu berhadap-hadapan, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi karena posisi Daniel yang duduk di sofa dan menundukkan kepalanya lalu Seongwoo yang berlutut dilantai dan mendongakan kepalanya. Ini adalah kali kedua mereka melakukan _eye_ _contact_ sedekat dan sedalam ini setelah yang pertama yaitu ketika upacara pernikahan mereka.

Mata tajam Seongwoo menatap wajah manis didepannya dengan intens. Ia sadar jika Daniel itu memiliki wajah yang manis dengan pipi chuby serta gigi kelincinya membuat semua orang akan bertekuklutut ketika melihatnya.

Tangan Seongwoo yang masih memegang kaki Daniel kini melepaskan kaki itu dengan lembut dan dengan perlahan kedua tangannya kini menangkup wajah Daniel.

Jantung Daniel berdebar kencang ketika tangan Seongwoo yang kasar itu menangkup wajahnya dan mata tajam suaminya itu menatap bibirnya. Mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya membuat Daniel dengan segera memejamkan matanya.

Seongwoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pasangan sahnya itu, bibir merah didepannya begitu mengundangnya untuk menciuminya namun sebelum ia benar-benar mencium bibir itu suara sepupunya memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Daniel, Aku membelikanmu Rolex keluaran terba–" Ren tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika melihat posisi Seongwoo dan Daniel. "Sedang apa kalian?"

Baekho yang juga baru masuk mengikuti _istrinya_ itu langsung mengangkat satu alisnya melihat posisi bosnya dan _istri_ bosnya namun dalam seperkian detik ia langsung mengerti akan posisi tersebut.

"Er, Ren. Sepertinya kita salah waktu untuk berkunjung, Sayang." Ucapnya pada _istrinya_.

"Daniel kakimu kenapa?!" Ren tidak mempedulikan ucapan Baekho, matanya sudah menatap kaki Daniel yang diperban.

"Yak, Ong Seongwoo! Kau apakan Daniel, heh!" Ren dengan segera mendorong Seongwoo yang notabenya adalah sepupunya serta bos di perusahaan suaminya bekerja dengan keras, ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Daniel. "Daniel, kau baik-baik saja? Apa _Bajingan_ ini melukaimu?"

Seongwoo memutar matanya mendengar kalimat kurang ajar sepupunya dan tanpa mengatakan apapun ia berdiri. "Baekho, ikut aku ke ruanganku. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang perlu kita selesaikan untuk besok."

"Ok." Baekho mengikuti Seongwoo yang menuju ruang kerja bosnya.

Daniel menatap punggung Seongwoo dengan sedikit rasa kecewa.

"Daniel." Ren mengguncang bahu Daniel. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Semua ini karena keteledoranku saja dan Seongwoo- _sshi_ sebenarnya tadi habis mengobatiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Daniel yang baru selesai mandi menatap kearah pintu kamarnya, ia dengan segera membuka pintu tersebut karena itu pasti suaminya.

"Seongwoo- _sshi_ , ada apa? Mau aku buatkan tea?" tanya Daniel.

Pasalnya setelah malam ketika Daniel mengidam cheesecake dan ketika Seongwoo meminum _mint_ _tea_ buatannya untuk pertamakalinya sekarang suaminya itu suka sekali memintanya untuk membuatkannya tea bahkan terkadang ketika Daniel sedang asyik terlelap Seongwoo tidak segan-segan untuk membangunkannya.

Namun Seongwoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia malah langsung menerjang Daniel dan mencium bibir Daniel dengan rakus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **10 April 2018**

A/N :

Thank u : ChoGyu, Kfcfmd, Michiyo Park, anonym103, loeloe07, Ryu, Nurul1707, Guest, Rossell, JS Lu, Dragon Wu, voldemortnyel, Shyoon17, Readers, Guest, Esty, Suzuki Sora, monbebemon, NesyaBunga5, no name, Guest dan semua yang follow and favorite ff ini.

.

Ong Seongwoo (25th/CEO)

Kang Daniel (19th)

Kang Baekho (25th/Tangan kanan Seongwoo/Suami Ren)

Choi Ren (25th/Sepupu Seongwoo/Istri Dongho)

Kim Jonghyun (25th/CEO)

Hwang Minhyun (25th/Mantan Pacar Seongwoo/Soon to be Nyonya Kim)

.

.


	5. 5 Stay With Me Tonight (M)

**Hello Stranger**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **-Ada perubahan Cast, Guys. Jark/Markson Achan ganti jadi BaekRen. Maafkan Achan bagi kalian yg suka Jackson/Mark. Karena Achan ngerasa Mark terlalu OOC jadi Achan ganti. Maafkan Achan yah guys.**

 **-Thank for review : hendri69, Kfcfmd, Rossell, loeloe07, Guest, justme94, Suzuki Sora, Ryu, Readers, meme4545, voldemortnyel, Nurul1707, AYUnhomin, Ellen Aoki, 2hyunie, Chika Chiki, dyau27, Guest, Shyoon17, anonym103, JS Lu, Michiyo Park, Chotan, Songgaemgyu dan kalian yang udah ngefollow dan favorite ff ini.**

 **-Jangan lupa baca ff Achan yg lainnya juga yah siapa tahu suka.**

 **-Don't be sider please, karena kesenangan para author itu ketika readersnya di ngereview ff yang dia tulis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, aku mencium aroma ketegangan seksual diantara kalian."

Seongwoo menghentikan hisapan pada rokoknya, ia memandang datar Baekho. Saat ini keduanya telah selesai mengerjakan berkas-berkas kantor. "Apa maksudmu, Baekho."

Baekho mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Seongwoo. "Jawab jujur padaku, kapan terakhir kali kau melakukan sex dengan Daniel?"

Walaupun Seongwoo adalah bosnya namun keduanya adalah sahabat dekat sejak di America, dimana keduanya berkuliah disana.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu." Jawab Seongwoo lalu menghisap kembali batang nikotin itu.

"Apa?!" Baekho menatap tidak percaya sahabatnya. "Bukankah kalian menikah dua bulan yang lalu? Astaga Seongwoo, kau tidak menyalurkan kebutuhan biologismu selama tiga bulan!"

Seongwoo melemparkan kertas tepat pada wajah tampan Baekho. "Kau bertanya kapan aku melakukan sex dengan Daniel dan itu memang tiga bulan yang lalu tapi terakhir kali aku menyalurkan kebutuhan biologisku alias melakukan sex itu tiga hari yang lalu."

"Dan itu bukan dengan Daniel?"

"Bukan."

Baekho menggelengkan kepalanya, entah kenapa dia merasa prihatin pada Seongwoo. "Kau itu sudah memiliki pendamping hidup se-sexy Daniel tapi malah menganggurkannya, ck ck."

Seongwoo hanya menatap malas Baekho.

"Atau jangan-jangan dia yang tidak mau kau sentuh?"

Sosok tampan pemegang jabatan CEO itu tidak menjawab. Masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya yaitu merokok.

"Kau tahu aku dan Ren menikah karena di jodokan oleh orangtua kita, kan? Tapi Ren selalu melayaniku dengan baik diatas ranjang."

Seongwoo menyandakan punggungnya pada kursi. "Aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk melayaniku."

.

Seongwoo menatap datar Baekho dan Ren yang keluar dari rumahnya diantar oleh Daniel sedangkan ia hanya berdiri diam.

"Besok aku akan datang lagi." Ucap Ren sambil mencubit gemas pipi Daniel.

"Jangan datang kemari hingga dua hari kedepan." Ujar Seongwoo.

Daniel, Baekho dan Ren langsung menatapnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?!" Ren menatap kesal pada sepupunya itu namun sebelum kekesalannya makin membesar Baekho membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya.

Mendengar bisikan Baekho membuat mata Ren melebar namun ia langsung mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan Daniel memandang tidak mengerti ketiga orang didepannya terutama suaminya.

"Baiklah, Aku akan datang tiga hari kedepan. Awas saja kalau kau melukai Daniel." Ancam Ren lalu berjalan keluar bersama Baekho.

"Seongwoo- _sshi_ , kenapa kau melarang Ren- _hyung_ kemari hingga dua hari kedepan?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Setelah mengatakan itu Seongwoo berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Daniel seorang diri.

.

.

Seongwoo menatap datar punggung Daniel yang tengah mencuci piring. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dan biasanya setelah makan malam Seongwoo akan langsung masuk ke ruang kerjanya namun ia hanya diam saja dan terus menatap punggung pemuda manis yang kini sudah menjadi tanggungjawabnya itu.

Seongwoo menatap gelas berisi mint tea yang dibuatkan Daniel untuknya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingat dulu ia tidak pernah menyentuh tea tersebut bahkan memandangnyapun tidak. Iya, dulu sikapnya begitu dingin dan acuh pada Daniel namun setelah pulang dari Jeju ia mulai meruntuhkan sedikit egonya itu dan semuanya karena Neneknya.

Pria tampan itu tidak menyangka ketika ia melakukan investasi pada koleganya yang ada di Jeju ternyata Neneknya ada disana. Nenek Ong memang sudah tua namun jangan salah, wanita itu masih tetap memantau perusahaan-perusahaan Kakek Ong yang sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu dan disanalah ego Seongwoo runtuh.

Di Jeju, Nenek Ong mengatakan padanya bahwa pembantu yang sering datang ke rumah Seongwoo menceritakan segalanya jika Seongwoo tidak pernah peduli pada Daniel.

"Nenek tahu jika kamu masih belum menerima Daniel." Nenek Ong mengelus pelan tangan cucunya. "Tapi Seongwoo-ya, pikirkan bayi yang ada diperutnya. Bayi itu darah dagingmu. Kau adalah Ayahnya."

"Tapi, Nek–"

"Dulu Nenek takut kau akan membawa salah satu pelacur sebagai istrimu tapi Nenek begitu bahagia ketika melihat Daniel, dari sekali lihat Nenek tahu jika dia adalah pemuda yang baik. Apalagi mengetahui dia sudah hamil anakmu membuat Nenek semakin bahagia."

Seongwoo terdiam.

"Jika kau masih belum bisa menerima Daniel, maka terimalah anak kalian yang ada didalam perutnya."

.

"Seongwoo- _sshi_."

Lamunan Seongwoo tentang percakapannya dengan sang Nenek buyar ketika Daniel memanggil namanya.

"Hm?"

"Aku ke kamar dulu."

Pria tampan itu mengangguk. "Pergilah."

"Selamat malam." Ucap Daniel lalu meninggalkan dapur untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

 **(Warning NC!) [Buat Dedek-dedek yang usianya kurang dari 18th Mohon** **SKIP** **bagian ini!]**

Tok Tok Tok

Seongwoo mengetuk pintu kamar Daniel dan tidak menunggu waktu lama pintu tersebut terbuka oleh pemilik kamar.

"Seongwoo- _sshi_ , ada apa? Mau aku buatkan tea?" tanya Daniel.

Seongwoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia malah langsung menerjang Daniel dan mencium bibir Daniel dengan rakus.

"Hmp!" mata Daniel melebar ketika mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba dari Seongwoo, apalagi dengan lihai lidah Seongwoo langsung melesat masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mengajak menari lidahnya. "Nghmm.."

Tangan Seongwoo tidak tinggal diam, kedua tangannyapun bergerak nakal melepaskan bathrobe yang Daniel kenakan.

Tubuh Daniel menggigil ketika merasakan dinginnya ac kamarnya menyentuh kulitnya yang polos yang tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun namun Seongwoo tampaknya menyadari itu sehingga ia langsung membawa Daniel keatas ranjang.

Seongwoo melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka hanya untuk melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Daniel sendiri memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap Seongwoo dan menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

Seongwoo adalah seorang profesional dalam berhubungan badan jadi dia melepaskan baju serta celananya dalam sekejap mata dan tanpa banyak kata langsung memegang dagu Daniel –memaksa agar wajah pemuda manis yang sudah menjadi pasangan sahnya itu menghadap padanya dan kembali menciumi bibir merah itu.

Daniel sadar bahwa sekarang ini adalah salah satu tugasnya yaitu melayani suaminya jadi dia hanya pasrah saja akan apa yang dilakukan Seongwoo. Buktinya ia langsung membuka mulutnya ketika lidah Seongwoo mengetuk bibirnya.

Pagutan bibir mereka terjadi cukup lama hingga pada akhirnya Daniel memukul-mukul pundak Seongwoo karena kebutuhan oxygennya, Seongwoo mengerti akan hal tersebut jadi ia lepaskan pagutan mereka namun bibirnya kini memiliki target lain yaitu leher mulus Daniel.

Nafas Daniel tercekat ketika merasakan jari-jari kasar Seongwoo mulai menelasak masuk pada lubangnya yang sudah lama tidak tersentuh. Pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 19th itu memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan mengigit bibirnya untuk meredam desahan dan erangannya yang semakin menggila.

"NGHHH!" Satu tetes air keluar dari matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan keras memasuki lubangnya.

Seongwoo sendiri menggeram penuh nikmat ketika memasuki lubang Daniel untuk kedua kalinya. Seongwoo bersumpah bahwa ini adalah lubang paling nikmat yang pernah ia masuki seumur hidupnya. _Hole_ Daniel begitu ketat dan mencengkeram juniornya dengan begitu kencang.

"Damn, Daniell..." Seongwoo tidak menunggu Daniel untuk membiasakan diri akan kehadirannya karena pria tampan itu langsung mengeluar masukan penisnya pada lubang Daniel dengan tempo yang cukup cepat.

Kedua tangan Daniel mencengkeram spreinya dengan kencang ketika penis Seongwoo dengan sukses menubruk prostatnya berkali-kali. Ia masih betah menggigit bibirnya dengan kencang hingga terluka.

Membutuhkan satu jam untuk menyelesaikan ronde pertama malam pertama mereka –sebagai pasangan sah- yang tertunda itu. Daniel sadar bahwa suaminya itu tidak akan puas hanya dalam satu ronde berhubungan badan jadi dia hanya diam ketika Seongwoo terus menggaulinya hingga pagi tanpa henti.

.

.

Seongwoo menatap wajah polos Daniel yang tengah terlelap dengan damai setelah aktivitas panas yang mereka lakukan hingga pagi menjelang.

Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh bibir bawah Daniel yang terluka akibat digigit oleh pemiliknya untuk meredam desahan yang keluar.

Sebenarnya Seongwoo ingin menyuruh Daniel untuk tidak menahan desahannya namun ia tidak melakukan itu karena jika Daniel tidak menahan desahannya maka sudah dipastikan Seongwoo semakin bringas dan liar. Desahan Daniel itu bagaikan nyanyian surga untuknya, nyanyian surga yang untuk melanjutkan aksi bejatnya menyetubuhi Daniel seperti pada malam pertama yang mereka lakukan didalam mobil lamborghini Seongwoo dulu.

Mata Seongwoo kini tertuju pada perut Daniel, kalau tidak salah usia kandungan Daniel kini memasuki bulan ketiga

"Maaf." Gumamnya begitu pelan dan dengan lembut ia cium dahi Daniel cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daniel menatap kosong makan siang didepannya. Ia baru saja bangun satu jam yang lalu, Daniel pikir ia bangun dan langsung disambut wajah tampan Seongwoo namun hal pertama yang menyambut matanya adalah kekosongan. Seongwoo sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

Suaminya itu memang tengah bekerja namun tidak di Seoul. Seongwoo kini berada di London. Daniel benar-benar mau menangis ketika ia membaca note kecil yang tertempel di kulkas dan terdapat tulisan Seongwoo disana yang mengatakan bahwa Seongwoo akan ada di London selama dua minggu.

"Niel-ie."

Daniel langsung menengok kearah suara itu berasal. Ia jelas tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Dengan segera Daniel berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyambut kedatangan sang Nenek dari suaminya itu.

"Argh." Pemuda dengan gigi kelinci itu sedikit mengerang ketika rasa sakit menyerang bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Niel-ie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Nenek Ong yang baru memasuki dapur langsung menatap khawatir Daniel.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Nek." Ucap Daniel dan dengan perlahan melangkah mendekati wanita tua itu. "Maafkan aku tidak menyambut Nenek didepan. Aku tidak mendengar suara mobil Nenek."

Nenek Ong tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Daniel dengan lembut. "Tidak usah minta maaf. Nenek kesini juga karena Seongwoo meminta Nenek untuk menemanimu karena ia ada di London selama seminggu, kan?"

Rasa hangat langsung menyelimuti dada Daniel mendengar ucapan Nenek Ong. Seongwoo kini sudah peduli padanya, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seongwoo mengerem mobilnya ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan perasaannya tidak enak. Seongwoo segera mencengkeram dadanya yang berdetak kencang. "Sialan, Perasaan apa ini."

Tidak pernah ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya namun tiba-tiba saja banyangan wajah Daniel melintas dalam pikirannya. "Daniel."

Dan tanpa pikir panjang sang CEO itu dengan segera memesann tiket ke Korea saat itu juga. Lagipula urusannya di London telah selesai lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nenek Ong melebarkan matanya ketika melihat cucu tampannya ada didepan matanya ketika ia membuka pintu. "Seongwoo? Nenek pikir kau masih ada di London hingga seminggu lagi."

"Semuanya sudah beres lebih cepat, Nek." Ucap Seongwoo dan memasuki rumahnya. "Nenek menginap selama seminggu ini disini?"

"Tentu saja. Nenek tidak mungkin membiarkan Daniel sendirian." Sang Nenek mengambil tas kantor Seongwoo.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja selama aku pergi?" tanya Seongwoo dengan sedikit ragu.

Ekspresi Nenek Ong langsung muram mendengarnya. "Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya sebelum kau ke London?"

Seongwoo diam, tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan pada Neneknya jika sebelum berangkat ke London ia dan Daniel melakukan hubungan intim.

"Apa maksud Nenek dengan dia tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Dia sakit bahkan tadi sore dia hampir terjatuh dari tangga."

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri di kamarnya." Ucap Nenek Ong lalu berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang ia tempati bila menginap dirumah cucunya itu.

Seongwoo dengan segera berjalan menuju kamar Daniel dan membuka pintu kamar Daniel yang untungnya tidak di kunci sama sekali. Seongwoo menghela nafas gusar dan merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri melihat Daniel yang tertidur sambil memeluk kemeja miliknya.

Bodohnya Seongwoo lupa sejak satu bulan membina rumah tangga dengan Daniel, sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu suka sekali menciumi aroma kemeja yang telah ia pakai alias Daniel begitu menyukai aroma tubuh Seongwoo. Iyah, Seongwoo tahu akan fakta itu. Kalian pikir Seongwoo tidak sadar kalau Daniel suka sekali menciumi kemeja yang habis dipakai Seongwoo? Seongwoo sadar akan hal itu namun dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Dengan perlahan Seongwoo melepaskan kemejanya dan sepatunya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Daniel.

"Hey, aku disini." Ujar Seongwoo sambil mengambil kemeja miliknya yang dipegang Daniel dengan erat.

Mata Daniel terbuka ketika ia menciumi aroma tubuh sosok yang tidak ada dalam jarak pandangnya selama seminggu itu.

Seongwoo benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika melihat mata Daniel yang memerah dan sembab. Ia kah yang membuat Daniel seperti ini?

"Hiks, Seongwoo- _sshi_ , Hiks Hiks." Tubuh Daniel bergetar dan tanpa sadar ia menangis melihat sosok yang begitu ia rindukan kini berada didepannya.

Pria tampan itu dengan segera membawa Daniel kedalam pelukannya.

"Shh, Jangan menangis, Aku disini sekarang." Dengan lembut ia elus bahu Daniel dan menciumi puncuk kepala pasangannya itu.

Daniel membalas pelukan Seongwoo dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada suaminya. "Aku merindukanmu, Hiks. Tetaplah denganku malam ini, hanya malam. Hiks."

"Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan tetap denganmu, Daniel."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **18 April 2018**

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	6. 6 Las Vegas (Honeymoon)

**Hello Stranger**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Las Vegas [Honeymoon]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Posisi keduanya masih sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Dimana Daniel menggunakan lengan Seongwoo sebagai bantalnya dan wajahnya yang semalam ia benamkan di dada Seongwoo kini memandangi wajah tampan sosok tersebut.

"Tampan." Gumamnya begitu pelan.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak Daniel terbangun dan ia masih betah saja menatap wajah didepannya. Wajah pasangan sahnya serta Ayah dari bayi yang ada diperutnya.

"Seongwoo- _sshi_ , kau tampan."

"Aku tahu."

Mata Daniel melebar ketika Seongwoo menbalas ucapannya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Seongwoo membuka matanya dan menatap tepat pada mata Daniel, senyum miring tercetak disudut bibirnya. "Morning."

Bukannya membalas ucapan Seongwoo, Daniel malah membalikan badannya untuk memunggungi Seongwoo dan menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut. Ia malu bukan main.

CEO tampan itu terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Daniel yang menurutnya lucu. _'Astaga, Apa aku menikah dengan seorang bocah?'_

Seongwoo mendudukan dirinya dan menatap Daniel yang memunggunginya. "Mau aku suruh Nenek untuk membuatkanmu teh?"

Daniel menggeleng dari dalam selimutnya.

"Daniel."

Mendengar nada suara Seongwoo membuat Daniel mau tidak mau membuka selimutnya dan menatap wajah Seongwoo dengan pipi chubynya yang memerah. Ia masih malu. "Tidak perlu, Seongwoo- _sshi_. Nenek juga pasti lelah."

"Jika menyangkutmu, dia tidak akan menolak." Tangan Seongwoo menyentuh kening Daniel. "Setidaknya suhu tubuhmu menurun. Semalam kau begitu panas."

"Maafkan aku." Daniel menundukan kepalanya. Mengapa ia selalu saja merepotkan Seongwoo.

Tangan Seongwoo yang ada di kening Daniel kini turun dan mencubit pelan pipi Daniel.

"Bangun dan mandilah." Setelah mengatakan itu Seongwoo langsung bangun dari ranjang Daniel dan keluar. Meninggalkan Daniel yang memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicubit oleh Seongwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Niel-ie, sedang apa?"

Daniel yang sedang asyik memasak terlonjak kaget akibat mendengar suara Nenek dari suaminya itu.

"Aku sedang membuatkan sarapan, Nek."

Sang Nenek langsung berjalan mendekati Daniel. "Astaga, kau ini sedang sakit. Tidak seharusnya memasak. Biar Nenek saja yang memasak, kau duduk saja."

Daniel menggeleng. "Kemarin Nenek sudah memasak untuk seharian penuh dan pagi ini kondisiku sudah lumayan membaik, Nek."

"Benarkah?" Nenek menyentuh kening Daniel. Lalu mengangguk setuju ketika merasakan suhu tubuh pemuda manis didepannya memang tidak sepanas kemarin. Senyum terukir di bibir Nenek. "Pasti karena Seongwoo menemanimu tidur semalam yah?"

Pipi Daniel memanas mendengar godaan Neneknya. "Ne-nenek."

"Kau benar-benar merindukan Seongwoo yah sampai jatuh sakit." Goda Nenek pada pasangan sah cucunya itu.

Pipi bulat Daniel merona mendengar godaan nenek, ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk membantah namun tidak jadi karena memang faktanya begitu. Ia terlalu merindukan Seongwoo hingga jatuh sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nenek, pergi yah."

"Nenek harusnya beristirahat saja, bukan malah bepergian terus. Nanti Nenek kelelahan."

Nenek mencubit gemas pipi Daniel. "Nenek sangat bahagia kau hadir dalam keluarga ini, Daniel. Kau membawa kehangatan pada keluarga ini."

Daniel menatap bingung sosok wanita tua yang sudah beruban didepannya.

"Jangan menyerah pada Seongwoo, yah." Setelah mengatakan itu Nenek masuk kedalam mobilnya bersama supir pribadinya.

Daniel masih berdiri didepan pintu rumah sampai mobil yang membawa Nenek menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci baru saja memasuki rumah besar milik suaminya dan baru melewati ruang tamu yang mana sang suami sedang duduk santai dengan kaki berada diatas meja sambil menonton tv ditemani mint tea buatan Daniel.

"Daniel."

"Ya, Seongwoo- _sshi_?"

Daniel menatap Seongwoo yang tidak memandang wajahnya sama sekali karena mata pria tampan itu masih terfokus pada layar televisi didepannya.

"Bersiap-siaplah malam ini kita akan berangkat ke Las Vegas untuk bulan madu."

"Hah!"

Mendengar suara terkejut Daniel barulah Seongwoo memandang sosok manis tersebut. "Kau mendengar dengan jelas ucapan suamimu ini."

Lagi entah sudah keberapakali hari ini jantungnya berdebar-debar dan pipinya merona karena ulah sosok tampan didepannya.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian dan mereka sudah berada didalam pesawat pribadi Seongwoo menuju Las Vegas.

"Seongwoo- _sshi_."

"Hm?" balas Seongwoo seadanya. Matanya masih fokus membaca koran.

Daniel memainkan ujung bajunya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak untuk berbulan madu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Daniel, Seongwoo dengan segera menutup korannya dan memandang pemuda manis didepannya.

"Kau mau tahu jawabanku?"

Daniel mengangguk antusias, matanya berbinar penuh tanya yang benar-benar pemandangan yang begitu lucu untuk Seongwoo.

"Kau tahu aku harusnya masih ada di London seminggu lagi kan?"

Daniel mengangguk menyiyakan.

"Tapi pekerjaanku di London selesai lebih cepat dan aku memiliki seminggu penuh tanpa jadwal meeting dan urusan kantor, akan sangat membosankan bila aku berdiam diri di rumah selama seminggu jadi aku butuh hiburan dan aku yakin kau juga bosan dirumah terus selama dua bulan ini." Jelas Seongwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seongwoo menepuk-nepuk pipi chuby Daniel. "Bangun, kita sudah sampai."

"Nghh." Daniel mengerjapkan matanya dan menggosok kedua matanya dengan tangannya.

Seongwoo memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Daniel sekarang ini juga.

"Jangan buat aku hilang kendali, Daniel." Gumam Seongwoo.

Daniel menatap bingung suaminya. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Seongwoo- _sshi_?"

"Tidak."

.

.

.

.

.

Daniel mendudukan dirinya di sofa kamar hotel super mewah mereka. Ia benar-benar dibuat terpana akan kemewahan hotel tersebut.

"Aku mandi dulu." Ucap Seongwoo yang langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Daniel.

Daniel sendiri langsung menghela nafas. Kemewahan seperti ini bukan gayanya sama sekali. Ia tidak terlalu menyukainya namun tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan pada Seongwoo. Lagipula Seongwoo sudah berbaik hati mengajaknya ke Las Vegas.

Membutuhkan setengah jam untuk Seongwoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih.

"Seongwoo- _sshi,_ kau mau kemana?" tanya Daniel. Pasalnya Seongwoo benar-benar berpakaian begitu rapih.

"Aku mau ke Casino. Pesanlah makanan jika kau lapar." Setelah mengatakan itu Seongwoo dengan segera keluar dari kamar hotel mereka.

Daniel menghela nafas kecewa. Harusnya ia tidak terlalu berharap tinggi bahwa Seongwoo akan selalu menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda manis itu menatap kosong makanan didepannya yang masih sisa banyak.

"Seongwoo- _sshi,_ kenapa kau belum pulang juga?" monolognya. Ia memandang jam dinding yang menunjukan angka 11 malam dan suaminya sejak tadi belum pulang juga.

Daniel langsung berdiri dari duduknya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. Ia sudah siap melengkah kedepan dan menyambut kedatangan sang suami namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Seongwoo sedang dalam kondisi mabuk dan memeluk erat seorang wanita sexy.

Wanita dengan dress berwarna merah itu memandang Daniel. "Seongwoo, siapa dia?"

Seongwoo yang tengah asyik menciumi leher Irene –nama sang wanita memandang sekilas Daniel. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo, Irene. Kau berjanji akan memuaskanku malam ini."

Irene tersenyum lebar mendengarnya dan pasrah saja ketika Seongwoo menariknya masuk kedalam kamar yang harusnya Seongwoo tempati dengan Daniel.

Daniel menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya langsung mengelus perutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar bukan main.

"Hiks." Bulir air mata kini membasahi pipinya. Daniel sadar, sangat sadar jika selama dua bulan menikah dengan Ong Seongwoo, suaminya itu begitu sering bermain dengan wanita, ia sadar karena setiap kali ia mencuci baju Seongwoo dan menciumi aromanya akan selalu ada bekas wangi parfume wanita. Namun melihat dengan jelas didepan matanya sendiri akan hal itu membuatnya sakit bukan main.

Daniel menutup telinganya ketika mendengar desahan Irene kian membahana akibat ulah Seongwoo karena keduanya tidak repot-repot untuk menutup pintu kamar sama sekali.

"Hiks Hiks."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seongwoo membuka matanya ketika cahaya matahari masuk dari sela-sela gorden kamar.

"Fuck." Umpatnya ketika rasa pening langsung menyerangnya. Sepertinya semalam ia terlalu banyak minum.

"Nghhh."

Pria tampan itu langsung menengok kesampingnya ketika mendengar suara tersebut dan ia kembali mengumpat ketika melihat kondisi wanita itu tidak memakai sehelai benangpun.

Seongwoo langsung mendudukan dirinya dan dengan segera memakai celananya. Seongwoo menepuk tubuh Irene dengan keras. "Bangun dan pergilah, Irene."

"Seongwoo..."

"Cepat pergi, aku akan mentransfer bayaranmu nanti."

Irene cemberut mendengarnya. "Aku tidak butuh uangmu, aku hanya butuh kau _didalam_ ku Seongwoo." Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Seongwoo langsung menarik tangan Irene dengan kasar hingga wanita itu terjatuh dari atas ranjang. "Pergi!"

Melihat pria tampan itu marah dengan gerakan cepat Irene mengambil pakaiannya dan memakainya dengan terburu-buru lalu segera pergi.

Seongwoo mengacak rambutnya dengan dengan segera keluar dari kamar. Hal pertama yang memasuki indera penglihatannya ketika ia keluar kamar adalah Daniel yang berdiri disamping sofa dan menatap tepat kearahnya.

"Aku akan mengambilkan air untukmu, Seongwoo- _sshi_." Ujar Daniel lalu segera masuk ke dapur.

Seongwoo mengikuti Daniel masuk ke dapur dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

"Ini airnya, Seongwoo _-sshi_." Pemuda itu menaruh gelas berisi air didepan Seongwoo, ia berniat untuk keluar dari dapur karena saat ini entah kenapa ia tidak mau berlama-lama menatap wajah Seongwoo.

Seongwoo dengan segera menangkap lengan Daniel sebelum pemuda manis itu pergi. "Daniel."

"Seongwoo- _sshi,_ lepaskan aku." Daniel mencoba menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Seongwoo namun tubuhnya benar-benar tidak dalam kondisi prima karena semalam ia tidak bisa tidur dan harus tidur di sofa tanpa memakai selimut sama sekali.

"Daniel, aku–" Seongwoo tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya ketika ia melihat wajah Daniel yang begitu pucat dan mata Daniel yang begitu sembab. "Daniel kau menangis?"

Daniel membuang mukanya ketika tangan Seongwoo terulur untuk menyentuh wajahnya. "Seongwoo- _sshi_ , tolong lepaskan aku."

"Daniel, lihat aku! Aku suamimu!"

Mendengar ucapan suaminya membuat kemarahan merasuk pada diri Daniel. Ia menatap penuh kekecewaan pada suaminya.

"Dan aku pasangan sah mu, Seongwoo- _sshi_. Kau tidak perlu orang lain untuk menyalurkan kebutuhan biologismu. Kau hanya tinggal mengatakannya padaku karena melayanimu adalah tugasku!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Daniel dengan segera mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Seongwoo terkejut tentu saja namun rasa keterkejutannya langsung sirna dan ia membalas ciuman Daniel dan mulai mendominasi dalam ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Las Vegas bukan tempat yang cocok untuk kita." Ujar Seongwoo setelah aktivitas panas mereka mereda. "Maldives tampaknya lebih menyenangkan. Kau mau ke Maldives?"

Daniel yang berada berada di pelukan Seongwoo langsung menatap suaminya itu dengan mata melebar. "Maldives?"

Seongwoo mengangguk. Dalam hati ia tersenyum melihat mata Daniel berbinar lucu. "Ya."

"Aku mau, Seongwoo- _sshi_."

Maldives adalah tempat yang ingin Daniel kunjungi sejak kecil.

"Ok, Kita akan ke Maldives tapi itu tidak gratis."

"Berapa yang harus aku bayar?"

Seongwoo menyibak poni Daniel yang dipenuhi dengan peluh. "Kau harus membayarku dengan memuaskanku selama bulan madu ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **02 Mei 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **-Sorry agak lama karena akhir-akhir ini Achan mood nulisnya hilang entah kemana padahal pengen segera nulis banyak" sebelum ramadhan datang ^^**

 **-Kalau Achan updatenya lama kalian tinggal teror Achan ajah di**

 **Line / IG / Twitter : lune_hime98**

 **tapi nanti bulan puasa Achan bakal hiatus coz gk lucu kan nulis ff di bulan suci ^^ dan terornya tuh ngobrol" tentang ff or otp yah biar mood nulis achan naik lagi ^^**

 **-Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yah biar Achan tahu kalau ff ini banyak yang minat or enggak ^^**

 **-Thanks for Review :** **esty,** **voldemortnyel,** **hendri69,** **Kfcfmd, Michiyo Park, Suzuki Sora, Ryu, Guest, Readers, anonym103, 2hyunnie, Lucianna, Guest, Oh Hyunnie, Danik Kang, Shyoon17, ichinisan1-3, Baek Kata, kim naya, justme94, Bugibugi, Nurul1707, HeePuff, Songgaemgyu, noviavirda, Casey, Asti272, hwangquina, meme4545, NesyaBunga5, monbebemon, hunhuniee, Guest.**


	7. 7 Maldives Honeymoon

**Hello Stranger**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : Maldives [Honeymoon]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daniel tengah memainkan air pantai Maldives dengan kakinya, senyum tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Selama tiga hari ini ia benar-benar bahagia berada di Maldives, tempat yang sejak kecil selalu ia impikan akan keindahannya.

"Sedang apa kau? Ini waktunya makan siang." Ujar Seongwoo pada sosok yang lebih muda darinya.

Daniel membalikkan badannya dan melihat sang suami yang tengah memakai baju santai dengan celana pendek yang menampilkan kaki Seongwoo yang berbulu. "Maaf, aku terlalu terpana akan keindahan pulau ini hingga lupa waktu."

"Ini sudah tiga hari dan kau tetap seperti itu." Mata Seongwoo menatap kaki mulus Daniel yang jenjang karena Daniel juga hanya memakai celana pendek. Dalam hati ia menghela nafas dan menahan nafsunya karena ini masih siang hari. "Sudahlah, ayo berdiri dan makan."

Daniel mengangguk dan berdiri mengikuti Seongwoo.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Seongwoo pada Daniel. Pasalnya tiga hari mereka berada di Maldives biasanya Daniel paling semangat makan.

Pemuda dengan gigi kelinci itu tidak menjawab.

"Bosan dengan menunya?" Sebenarnya selama tiga hari mereka di Maldives menunya selalu berubah-ubah tapi tetap saja _seafood_.

Daniel menggeleng pelan, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Lalu kau ingin apa?"

"Es krim." Daniel bergumam sangat pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

Daniel mendongak dan menatap tepat pada mata Seongwoo. Ia bingung apakah ia perlu mengatakan atau tidak. Ia takut membuat Seongwoo marah karena meminta sesuatu tapi di satu sisi ia benar-benar sangat ingin sesuatu.

"Aku ingin es krim rasa kelapa muda dengan wasabi diatasnya."

Seongwoo langsung memijat pelipisnya mendengar ucapan sosok yang sudah menjadi tanggungjawabnya itu. _Kenapa ngidamnya Daniel seperti ini._

Ia lalu melirik pelayan yang melewati meja mereka. "Apa kalian memiliki menu es krim dengan rasa kelapa muda?"

"Maaf, Tuan. Kami hanya memiliki kelapa mudanya saja. Tidak ada es krim." Jawab pelayan tersebut.

"Apa kau tahu tempat yang menjual es krim di sekitar sini?"

"Jika tidak salah belok kiri setelah jembatan itu, Tuan."

Seongwoo mengangguk mengerti lalu segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan membelikan es krim rasa kelapa muda mu itu."

"Jangan lupa wasabi diatasnya, Seongwoo - _sshi_." Tambah Daniel sedangkan Seongwoo hanya memutar matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Anda beruntung kami memiliki persediaan es krim dengan aneka rasa, Tuan." Ujar pelayan kedai es krim itu.

"Kalau begitu tambahkan wasabi diatas es krim itu."

Ucapan Seongwoo sukses membuat pelayan itu terdiam dan menatapnya aneh.

"Wasabi, Tuan?"

"Iya wasabi."

"Mm, mohon maaf, Tuan. Kami tidak memiliki persediaan wasabi."

Mendengar ucapan pelayan tersebut membuat Seongwoo menghela nafas dalam hati. "Kalau begitu berikan aku es krim rasa kelapa mudanya saja."

"Baik, Tuan."

.

.

"Tuan, ini es krim anda."

Seongwoo mengambil es krim tersebut sambil memberikan sejumlah uang pada pelayan kedai es krim itu.

"Seongwoo?"

Seongwoo langsung mendongak dan menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sosok manis yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. "Minhyun."

Senyum Minhyun makin melebar dan dengan segera ia mendekati mantan kekasihnya itu. "Astaga, aku tidak tahu kau ada di Maldives." Minhyun melirik es krim ditangan Seongwoo. "Dan aku tidak tahu jika kau menyukai es krim. Bukankah kau sangat membenci es krim?"

Sedikitnya Seongwoo terpana akan senyum lebar Minhyun. Senyum yang selalu menenangkan hari-harinya dulu. Senyum yang bukan lagi miliknya.

"Ini bukan untukku. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini, bukankah kau sekarang tinggal di London?" Memang sejak mereka putus, Seongwoo mendengar jika Jonghyun dan Minhyun telah bertunangan dan pindah ke London.

"Berlibur. Aku bosan dengan suasana London."

"Bersama Jonghyun?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Minhyun namun nada suaranya lebih pelan dan membuat Seongwoo sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa, Minhyun?"

"Hah?" Minhyun menatap tidak mengerti Seongwoo.

Seongwoo memutar matanya. "Jangan bohong, pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganjal dikepalamu."

"Sok tahu, Tuan Ong." Minhyun mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda.

Seongwoo sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun matanya tiba-tiba saja menangkap ruam keunguan dileher dan pergelangan tangan Minhyun. Dengan segera ia menarik tangan Minhyun. "Bekas apa ini, Minhyun?"

Minhyun langsung kelabakan dan mencoba menarik tangannya dari Seongwoo. "Se-seongwoo, lepaskan."

"Apa ini karena Jonghyun?"

"Ti-tidak, Seongwoo." Minhyun kembali mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Seongwoo. "Seongwoo, lepaskan tanganku."

"Minhyun, kau–"

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu itu dari tunanganku, Ong Seongwoo?"

Seongwoo dan Minhyun langsung menengok kearah sumber suara dan disana, beberapa langkah didepan mereka Kim Jonghyun berdiri dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kau apakan dia, Jonghyun." Seongwoo berucap dengan nada penuh benci pada sosok tampan didepannya.

Jonghyun melangkah kearah keduanya dan dengan mudah menarik tangan Minhyun secara kasar untuk lepas dari genggaman tangan Seongwoo.

Minhyun sendiri meringis sakit ketika Jonghyun menarik tangannya dengan kasar, bekas luka di pergelangan tangannya belum sembuh benar.

"Aku apakan dia terserah aku karena dia tunanganku." Setelah mengatakan itu Jonghyun langsung menyeret tunangan manisnya itu keluar dari kedai es krim tersebut.

Seongwoo sebenarnya ingin mengikuti Jonghyun dan menolong Minhyun namun ia sekilas melihat Minhyun menatapnya dan tatapan Minhyun seakan mengatakan padanya agar jangan mengikuti mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Ini es krim mu." Seongwoo meletakan es krim dengan rasa kelapa muda itu didepan Daniel dengan kasar.

Daniel menatap es krim didepannya dan matanya berkaca-kaca ketika es krim itu sudah mencair dan tidak ada wasabi diatasnya. "Es krimnya meleleh dan tidak ada was–"

"Apa yang kau harapkan Daniel, ini Maldives. Cuaca disini panas!" Bentak Seongwoo pada Daniel setelah itu pria tampan itu pergi meninggalkan Daniel seorang diri yang sudah meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?!" bentak Jonghyun sambil menjambak rambut tunangannya itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya, Jjuya. Hiks. Kita tidak sengaja bertemu. Hiks." Minhyun terisak pelan karena seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar sakit. Apalagi tangan dan kakinya yang kembali di borgol oleh Jonghyun.

 _Plakk_.

Jonghyun menampar pipi chuby Minhyun. Ia sendiri tengah menduduki tubuh Minhyun. "Kau mulai berani berbohong padaku. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dia menyentuhmu!"

"Hiks, sakit, Jjuya."

"Aku tidak butuh tangisanmu. Aku butuh jawabanmu, Minhyun!"

"Hiks, Dia, Hiks. Dia tidak sengaja melihat luka dipergelangan tanganku, Jjuya. Hanya itu, tidak lebih. Hiks."

"Dan kau membiarkannya menyentuh tanganmu! Kau benar-benar pelacur, Minhyun!"

Minhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, Jjuya. Hiks. Aku bukan pelacur. Itu hanya–"

"Diam!" bentak Jonghyun dan kembali menjambak rambut Minhyun dengan kasar. "Kau pelacur, Minhyun. Dan pelacur harus di hukum."

Setelah mengatakan itu Jonghyun berdiri dan melepaskan sabuk yang ia kenakan.

Tangisan Minhyun semakin keras, Jonghyun akan mencambuknya. "Tidak, Jjuya. Kumohon jangan."

Satu cambukan Jonghyun berikan pada tubuh tunanganya.

"Argh! Sakit, Jjuya!"

"Dulu kau memberikan tubuhmu untuknya, Minhyun."

Cambukan kembali Minhyun dapatkan.

"Jjuya, sakit!"

"Aku akan menghukummu, pelacurku."

Dan didalam kamar itu hanya berisikan suara cambukan-cambukan dan tangisan Minhyun yang memohon ampun pada Jonghyun.

.

.

.

.

Daniel memeluk kedua kakinya dan menatap Seongwoo yang tengah asyik menghisap batang nikotin di dekat jendela kamar penginapan mereka. Raut wajah suaminya itu tampak begitu keruh.

 _'_ _Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Seongwo-sshi_.' Ucap Daniel dalam hati.

Pasalnya tiga hari mereka berada di Maldives, setiap malam Seongwoo tidak pernah absen untuk menyentuh tubuhnya dan malam ini bahkan Seongwoo tidak memandangnya sama sekali, padahal Daniel sudah memakai kemeja putih tipis dengan celana pendek.

"Seongwoo- _sshi_." Panggil Daniel pada suaminya.

"Tidurlah." Ucap Seongwoo tanpa memandang Daniel sama sekali.

Matanya hanya memandangi langit malam yang begitu sepi tanpa adanya bulan dan bintang namun pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Minhyun seorang. ' _Apa yang terjadi padamu, Minhyun.'_

Tanpa Seongwoo sadari sikapnya itu menyakiti sosok yang berada satu kamar dengannya. Sosok yang harusnya berada di hati dan pikirannya karena Daniel adalah pasangan sahnya bukan malah memikirkan sosok manis yang adalah mantan kekasihnya.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Kim Jonghyun dan Hwang Minhyun baru saja meninggalkan Maldives satu jam yang lalu, Tuan Ong."_

Seongwoo mengumpat ketika mendengar ucapan pusat informasi Maldives. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan pada pagi hari adalah menelpon pusat informasi Maldives untuk bertanya mengenai Jonghyun dan Minhyun.

"Bisa kau beri tahu aku dimana mereka menginap saat di Maldives?"

 _"_ _Mohon maaf, Tuan Ong. Tapi kami tidak bisa memberitahukan informasi tersebut pada orang lain."_

"Aku akan membayar 10x lipat jadi beritahu aku dimana mereka menginap beberapa saat yang lalu!"

 _"_ _Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf, Tuan Ong. Kami tidak menjual informasi yang bersifat pribadi ini."_

Seongwoo langsung mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Seongwoo- _sshi_ , aku membuat Pasta Seafood. Apa kau mau mencicipinya?" Daniel mendatangi Seongwoo sambil membawa pasta seafood yang terlihat begitu nikmat dengan senyum lebar dan berharap Seongwoo memakan pasta buatannya ini.

Pria tampan pemegang jabatan tertinggi itu menatap Daniel. "Kita harus kembali ke Seoul."

"Ke-kenapa? Bukankan kita masih memiliki dua hari lagi disini?" Daniel mengigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar dan mencoba untuk menahan tangisannya. Ia masih belum mau meninggalkan Maldives.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Daniel. Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bertemu Minhyun di Maldives." Ucap Seongwoo ketika Baekho baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

Baekho memandang bingung bos sekaligus sahabat dekatnya itu. "Kapan kau berada di Maldives? Bukankah seminggu yang lalu kau bilang kau akan ke Las Vegas karena rindu bermain casino?"

"Ada sedikit masalah di Las Vegas." Jawab Seongwoo acuh.

Baekho memicingkan matanya. "Kau tidur dengan wanita yah?"

"Begitulah."

"Cih." Baekho memandang rendah sahabatnya itu. "Lalu kenapa tadi kau menyebut nama Minhyun, heh? Masih tidak bisa melupakannya?"

Seongwoo menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang dagunya. "Ada yang aneh dengannya."

"Bukannya dia memang aneh yah?"

Seongwoo melemparkan pena yang ada diatas meja pada wajah Baekho yang langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit, Sialan." Umpat Baekho.

"Aku melihat ruam pada tubuhnya."

"Jangan bilang kau meniduri Minhyun di Maldives?"

"Sebenarnya itu harapanku tapi Jonghyun datang dan menyeretnya dengan kasar."

Baekho langsung terdiam mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Jonghyun bertingkah kasar kecuali jika dia sedang dalam _mode leadernya_ tapi dia benar-benar _berbeda_." Seongwoo memandang Baekho.

"Seongwoo, mengapa kau memikirkan mantan kekasihmu yang sudah bertunangan sedangkan kau sendiri sudah menikah dan _istrimu_ sedang hamil." Suami dari Ren itu menghela nafas lalu memandang Seongwoo dengan tatapan jahil. "Ayolah, Seongwoo. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak muda yang tidak bisa _move_ _on_."

"Sialan kau." Kini Seongwoo yang mengumpat sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Daniel tengah asyik menciumi kemeja milik suaminya hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan sang pemilik kemeja yang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Seongwoo- _sshi_." Gumam Daniel masih menciumi aroma kemeja Seongwoo.

Seongwoo tersenyum kecil lalu mendekati Daniel. "Aku disini, Daniel."

Daniel langsung berjengit kaget dan menatap tidak percaya keberadaan suaminya. "Se-seongwoo- _sshi_ , sejak kapan kau–"

Tangan Seongwoo mengambil kemeja yang Daniel pegang dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah, tangan kanannya melingkar pada pinggang Daniel dan membawa tubuh pemuda manis itu mendekat pada tubuhnya. "Aku ada disini mengapa kau masih menciumi bajuku, kau bisa menciumiku."

Wajah Daniel memerah namun ia benamkan wajahnya pada dada Seongwoo dan menciumi aroma suaminya.

Daniel sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan perubahan Seongwoo. Seongwoo terkadang bersikap dingin dan acuh padanya tapi tidak jarang pria tampan itu juga begitu baik dan perhatian padanya. Seperti sekarang ini.

Seongwoo mendudukan dirinya di kursi namun tangannya menarik Daniel hingga kini Daniel duduk diatas pangkuannya. Tangan Seongwoo yang semula hanya memeluk tubuh Daniel kini mulai bergerak nakal dan masuk kedalam kaos yang Daniel kenakan.

 _Ting Tong_

 _Ting Tong_

Keduanya langsung saling tatap ketika mendengar suara bel rumah.

"Biar aku yang buka." Ucap Daniel.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja. Kau lebih baik buatkan teh untukku."

Daniel mengangguk mengerti dan turun dari pangkuan Seongwoo sedangkan Seongwoo sendiri langsung berdiri untuk membukakan pintu.

Tangan Daniel dengan cekatan mengambil gelas dan bersiap membuatkan teh untuk Seongwoo ketika merasakan ada yang aneh. Ia melirik perutnya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Daniel mencoba menghilangkan perasaan itu dan kembali membuatkan teh untuk suaminya namun ia menyerah dan mengikuti instingnya yaitu melihat siapa yang bertamu.

Mata Daniel melebar ketika ia melihat Seongwoo tengah memeluk seorang pria, bukan hanya memeluk, Seongwoo bahkan mengelus punggung dan rambut pria dalam pelukannya yang tampaknya tengah menangis.

"Aku disini, Minhyun."

Nafas Daniel tercekat ketika mendengar nama tersebut diucapkan oleh Seongwoo.

 _Minhyun._

Nama yang Seongwoo ucapkan ketika ia menyentuh Daniel untuk pertamakalinya di dalam mobil.

Saking terkejutnya Daniel memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang hingga tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol vas bunga.

 _Prang_.

Mendengar suara benda pecah, Seongwoo langsung menengok dan tanpa sengaja matanya bertubrukan dengan Daniel.

Seongwoo menatap datar wajah Daniel selama sekian detik lalu kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Minhyun yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Tanpa ia sadari sikapnya itu kembali menghancurkan hati Daniel untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **08 Mei 2018**

.

.

A/N :

-Thank You for Review : Chika Chiki, 2hyunnie, Lucianna, Oh Hyunnie, meme4545, HeePuff, Danik Kang, Kfcfmd, Michiyo Park, voldemortnyel, Shyoon17, Suzuki Sora, Guest Baek Kata, hunhuniee, Nurul1707, Ryu, hendri69, Asti272, Guest, Lucianna, noviavirda.

-Tolong apresiasi ff achan dengan meninggalkan review yah, karena sumpah achan beneran mood udah mulai naik turun dan males ngelanjut ff tapi sadar kalau ada yang masih menunggu ff ini jadi walapun mood setengah-setengah tapi achan mencoba ttp lanjut dan itu tuh untuk kalian. lagipula apa susahnya buat review. lagipula review kalian itu penyemangat achan buat ngelanjut ff achan yg lainnya.


	8. 8 Hurt

**Hello Stranger**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **-Seharusnya aku Hiatus dan nggak bakal update apa-apa selama puasa ini tapi karena nggak enak sama kalian yang udah nunggu-nunggu jadi ya aku update dengan chapter 8.**

 **-Thank you for review : Danik Kang, verenakiem, Baek Kata, hendri69, fatiarwindy, Kfcfmd, chandraarn, Shyoon17, Guest, AYUnhomin, hunhuniee, dyau27, Suzuki Sora, Ryu, Oh Hyunnie, Esty, Readers, Guest, ongniel' s bucin, meme4545, Monbebemon, Rossell, fatiarwindy, Guest, 2hyunnie, HeePuff, Asti272, Danielinainaaa, Lyn Choi, minouze. sbkazzvathea1, justme94, Humpy, Nurul1707, Chiaka Angels, Guest, voldemortnyel, chodingssi, KolornyaEXO, ginaoh, kimmy.**

 **-Sekali lagi tolong apresiasi karya aku dengan review karena yah kalau reviewnya cuma seberapa itu buat aku mikir kalau yang nungguin ff ini cuma seberapa dan membuat aku males ngelanjutnya. jadi yah review kalian itu penentu kelanjutan ff ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : Hurt**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jawab aku, Minhyun. Sejak kapan Jonghyun mulai bermain tangan?" tanya Seongwoo. Kini ia dan Minhyun berada di dalam kamarnya.

Minhyun tidak langsung menjawab, dari raut wajahnya ia masih bimbang apakah ia perlu mengatakannya pada Seongwoo atau tidak.

"Minhyun, aku tidak akan tahu masalahmu jika kau tidak mengatakannya padaku." Seongwoo menyentuh kedua pipi chuby Minhyun yang kini begitu pucat dan tidak ada rona merah yang dulu selalu ada.

"Seminggu setelah kami resmi bertunangan." Gumam Minhyun begitu pelan namun Seongwoo masih mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ceritakan padaku semuanya."

Minhyun menatap wajah Seongwoo yang menatapnya serius. Ia lalu mengambil nafas, siap untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Seminggu setelah kami resmi bertunangan Jonghyun menjadi lebih pencemburu, ia selalu marah ketika aku berbicara dengan pria lain. Dia membentakku, menamparku, memukuliku bahkan mencambukku." Minhyun menghapus air matanya yang kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Dan bayi yang ada di kandunganmu?"

"Dia tidak selamat." Minhyun menyentuh perutnya yang sudah kosong tanpa ada buah hatinya dengan Jonghyun. "Jonghyun tidak sengaja mendorongku dari tangga ketika ia marah dan membuatku keguguran."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau ada di Korea, Minhyun? Kau kabur darinya?"

Minhyun mengangguk. "Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, Seongwoo. Dia berbeda dan aku takut. Aku takut padanya, Seongwoo."

Seongwoo membawa tubuh Minhyun kedalam pelukannya dan kembali menenangkan mantan kekasihnya itu. "Tidak apa-apa, aku disini Minhyun. Kau aman bersamaku."

"Jonghyun pasti tahu aku bersamamu, Seongwoo." Ucap Minhyun dalam pelukan Seongwoo.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya membawamu pergi."

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Seongwoo pada Daniel yang duduk di meja makan sambil memegang gelas berisi teh. Ia ke dapur untuk mengambilkan air buat Minhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ujar Daniel dengan suara yang pelan.

"Hm." Balas Seongwoo dan mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air putih.

"Siapa dia, Seongwoo- _sshi_." Entah keberanian dari mana Daniel akhirnya bertanya pada suaminya.

"Namanya Hwang Minhyun, dia mantan pacarku."

"Kalian berpisah?"

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa?"

Seongwoo membalikkan badannya dan menatap tepat pada mata Daniel. "Dia hamil bersama pria lain dan memilih pria itu. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membiarkannya pergi dan bertunangan dengan pria itu."

"Lalu mengapa ia ada disini, bagaimana dengan tunangannya?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan tunangannya yang aku pedulikan hanya Minhyun." Setelah mengatakan itu Seongwoo langsung keluar dari dapur.

Malam itu, Daniel tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia sudah mencoba untuk menutup matanya namun setiap kali ia menutup mata bayang-bayang sosok bernama Minhyun selalu hadir dalam pikirannya. Sosok Hwang Minhyun yang membawa pergi Seongwoo darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

Daniel tengah mencuci piring ketika sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinganya. Ia dengan segera membalikkan badannya dan terkejut bukan main ketika Minhyun kini berada didepannya. "Se-selamat pagi juga."

"Seongwoo sudah berangkat kerja?"

"Iya. Seongwoo- _sshi_ sudah berangkat kerja satu jam yang lalu." Balas Daniel.

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Namaku Kim, ah bukan. Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun."

"Kang Daniel."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Daniel. Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tahu jika Seongwoo memiliki sepupu selain Ren, atau jangan-jangan kau sepupunya Baekho tapi tinggal di rumah Seongwoo, yah?"

Daniel sebenarnya ingin membantah tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah mengiyakan ucapan Minhyun. "Iya."

Namun mata Minhyun menatap jari manis Daniel yang mengenakan cincin pernikahan yang sama persis seperti cincin yang ada di laci lemari Seongwoo.

"Apa kau tengah mengandung?"

Mata Daniel terbelalak mendengar ucapan Minhyun. "Bagaimana kau tahu, Minhyun- _sshi_?"

"Karena kau memegangi perutmu seolah kau memegang hartamu yang paling berharga dan aku juga pernah mengalaminya satu bulan yang lalu." Ujar Minhyun.

Daniel sudah membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Minhyun namun terhenti ketika mendengar keributan dari ruang tamu dan sebuah suara yang sudah ia hafal.

"Daniel, kami datang!"

Sebelum Daniel melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendatangi sang pemilik suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan milik sepupu dari suaminya itu, Minhyun sudah mendahuluinya.

"Ren, Nenek."

Ren dan Nenek menatap terkejut Minhyun.

"Minhyun?"

"Astaga, aku sangat merindukan kalian." Minhyun langsung menghampiri keduanya.

"Sudah sangat lama Nenek tidak melihat wajah manismu, Minhyun." Ucap Nenek sambil memeluk Minhyun.

Nenek dari dulu memang sangat menyukai Minhyun karena sifat Minhyun yang begitu hangat dan perhatian walaupun dia tahu jika hubungan Minhyun dan Seongwoo hanya main-main.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah kemari lagi, Hwang Minyeo." Ujar Ren. Ia dan Minhyun memang lumayan dekat karena saat SMA dulu keduanya sering satu kelas dan keduanya begitu terkenal.

"Lihatlah, kau tidak dibutuhkan disini." Ucap Sooyoung yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disamping Daniel yang memang sejak tadi memandang kosong interaksi Minhyun dengan Nenek dan Ren.

"Kau hanyalah orang asing yang tidak akan bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Orang asing akan selamanya menjadi orang asing." Setelah mengatakan itu Sooyoung langsung tersenyum licik.

"Ahjumma, lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Minhyun ketika melihat Ibu dari mantan kekasihnya itu. "Ahjumma, masih secantik dulu."

Sooyoung tersenyum kecil dan mengelus pipi Minhyun dengan sayang. "Dan kau masih semanis dulu, Minhyun. Ahjumma senang kau kembali hadir dalam hidup, Seongwoo."

Minhyun menatap tidak mengerti Sooyoung namun matanya menangkap raut wajah penuh kesedihan Daniel.

.

.

.

.

"Sini, Daniel. Biarkan aku membantumu." Minhyun mengambil mangkok berisi sup dari tangan Daniel. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

"Tidak perlu, Minhyun- _sshi_. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Tolak Daniel dengan halus.

"Tidak apa-apa, Daniel. Kau pasti lelah sejak pagi memasak terus."

"Aku sudah biasa, Minhyun- _sshi_."

"Tapi aku tidak suka berdiam diri terus jadi biarkan aku membantumu."

"Tapi, Minhy–"

"Aw!" Minhyun mengaduh ketika kuah sup yang masih panas itu mengenai tangannya.

"Astaga, Minhyun- _sshi_." Kekhawatiran terlihat jelas pada wajah Daniel. Ia dengan segera meletakan mangkuk berisi sup di counter dapur. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Panas." Minhyun meniupi tangannya.

"Ada apa ini?!" Sooyoung memasuki dapur diikuti oleh Nenek dan Ren.

"Astaga, Minhyun. Kau kenapa?" tanya Nenek ketika melihat tangan Minhyun.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja terkena kuah, Nek."

"Ren, ambilkan P3K."

"Baik, Nek." Ren dengan segera mencari kotak p3k.

"Ini pasti gara-gara kau!" tunjuk Sooyoung pada Daniel dengan penuh amarah. "Kau pasti sengaja melukai Minhyun, bukan?"

Daniel menggeleng. "A-aku–"

"Ahjumma, ini bukan salah Daniel."

"Kau jangan membelanya, Minhyun. Kau ini selalu saja baik pada semua orang. Ahjumma tahu kalau anak ini memang berhati busuk." Sooyoung lalu menatap mertuanya. "Lihatlah, Eomma. Dia mencoba melukai Minhyun."

Nenek menatap Daniel dan Sooyoung lalu kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada tangan Minhyun. "Sooyoung, sudahlah. Minhyun, ayo kita obati tanganmu dulu. Daniel lebih baik kau istirahat saja di kamar. Kau pasti lelah."

.

.

.

.

"Daniel?"

Daniel mendongak dan menatap pemilik suara yang memanggil namanya. "Nenek."

"Boleh Nenek masuk?"

"Tentu saja, Nek."

Setelah mendapat ijin dari Daniel, wanita tua itu memasuki kamar Daniel dan ia dengan santai mendudukan dirinya disamping Daniel.

"Aku tidak melukai Minhyun- _sshi_ , Nek. Aku–"

"Sst, sudah. Nenek tahu kok." Nenek memeluk Daniel dan mencoba menenangkan sosok manis itu. "Nenek tahu kau dan Nenek tahu Minhyun. Itu hanya kecelakaan kecil yang tidak disengaja."

"Apa Minhyun- _sshi_ baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Itu hanya luka kecil."

"Dimana Minhyun- _sshi_ sekarang, Nek? Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya." Walaupun bukan salahnya namun Daniel merasa tidak enak pada Minhyun dan ingin meminta maaf.

"Dia ada dikamar Seongwoo."

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Seongwoo. Kau sudah memiliki istri. Aku harusnya sadar dari dulu." Ucap Minhyun ketika Seongwoo baru pulang dari kerja dan memasuki kamar.

"Minhyun."

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini Seongwoo. Dia istrimu."

"Dia bukan siapa-siapaku."

"Dia istrimu."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya istriku."

Minhyun menatap Seongwoo. "Lalu kau menganggapnya apa? Jelas dia istrimu Seongwoo, dan dia tengah mengandung anakmu."

"Karena anak yang ada dikandungannya itulah aku menikahinya, Minhyun. Tidak lebih. Jika kau mau aku akan menceraikannya setelah dia melahirkan."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Seong–"

Namun Ong sudah membungkam mulut Minhyun dengann ciuman panas tanpa tahu Daniel berada didepan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dan mendengarkan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Minhyun ada dirumah Seongwoo dan seminggu itu bagaikan siksaan batin untuk Daniel. Hatinya sakit bukan main ketika Seongwoo tidak pernah menganggap ada keberadaannya dan selalu memperhatikan Minhyun. Bahkan rasa sakit ini lebih menyakitkan dari ketika bulan pertama pernikahannya dengan Seongwoo.

Mungkin karena saat ini ia sudah memiliki sedikit rasa pada suaminya itu. Iya, Daniel mengakui bahwa ia memang memiliki rasa pada Seongwoo namun itu tidak penting lagi karena Seongwoo tidak akan pernah menanggapi rasanya itu karena bagi Seongwoo, Hwang Minhyun adalah segalanya.

Selama seminggu ini sebenarnya Daniel sudah siap jika Seongwoo mendatanginya sambil membawa surat perceraian namun hingga hari ketujuh surat itu tidak pernah ada.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Daniel membuka pintu dan ia terkejut bukan main ketika melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Tamu tersebut adalah seorang pria yang tampaknya seumuran dengan Seongwoo.

"Apa benar ini rumah Ong Seongwoo?" tanya pria tampan itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jonghyun.

"Iya."

"Dia ada disini?"

"I-iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Bukannya menjawab ucapan Daniel, Jonghyun langsung masuk kedalam dan naik keatas. "Ong Seongwoo, keluar kau!"

Daniel langsung mengikuti Jonghyun, rasa takut merasuki hatinya.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Brak_

Jonghyun menendang pintu kamar Seongwoo dan pemandangan didalam kamar itu membuat darahnya mendidih. Disana, didalam kamar tersebut Ong Seongwoo tengah menindih tunangannya yang menghilang darinya selama seminggu ini.

"Jju-jjuya." Minhyun memanggil nama tunangan sahnya itu dengan terbata-bata.

"Bajingan!" Jonghyun dengan segera menarik Seongwoo dan menghajar pria bermarga Ong itu.

 _Bugh!_

Tidak terima dipukul oleh Jonghyun membuat Seongwoo membalas pukulan sosok yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

 _Bugh!_

"Jjuya! Hentikan!"

Daniel sendiri yang memang sejak awal mengikuti Jonghyun menatap ngeri melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

 _Bugh!_

"Jjuya!" Minhyun mencoba menghentikan aksi brutal tunangannya itu namun Jonghyun yang tengah diselimuti kemarahan malah mendorong tubuh Minhyun hingga tubuh itu terdorong kebelakang. "Argh!"

"Minhyun- _sshi_!" Teriak Daniel ketika melihat kepala pelipis Minhyun berdarah. Ia dengan segera mendekati Minhyun.

Mendengar teriakan Daniel membuat Jonghyun menghentikan aksinya dan ia dengan segera menengok kebelakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok yang ia cintai terluka. "Mi-minhyun."

"Jangan mendekat."

"Sayang, maafkan aku." Jonghyun mencoba mendekati Minhyun namun Minhyun kembali menolaknya.

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat, Kim Jonghyun."

"Tapi kau tunanganku."

Minhyun menatap jari manisnya dimana terdapat cincin tunangannya dengan Jonghyun, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan cincin tersebut dan melemparkannya pada Jonghyun. "Mulai sekarang aku bukan tunanganmu lagi. Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, Tuan Kim Jonghyun."

"Tidak, Sayang. Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku."

"Pergi."

"Min–"

"PERGI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **20 Mei 2018**


	9. 9 I'm Sorry

**Hello Stranger**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 : I'm Sorry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Seongwoo memeluk Minhyun dari belakang ketika sosok manis itu berdiam diri di balkon kamarnya.

Hari ini terhitung satu minggu sejak Jonghyun datang kerumahnya dan sikap Minhyun kini menjadi lebih pendiam dan Seongwoo tahu jika Minhyun selalu memikirkan Jonghyun karena bagaimanapun juga Jonghyun adalah cinta pertama Minhyun.

"Daniel mengatakan kau tidak mau keluar kamar lagi."

"Hm."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak mood."

Pria tampan dengan marga Ong itu menghela nafas, ia dengan perlahan memutar tubuh Minhyun hingga sosok yang beberapakali menghangatkan malam-malamnya itu menghadap padanya. "Minhyun, kau bisa kembali padanya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Seongwoo."

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Minhyun."

"Seongwoo–"

"Aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintai Jonghyun."

"Aku tidak mencintainya lagi."

"Minhyun, kau pikir aku bodoh. Jangan mencoba membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau masih mencintai Jonghy–"

Minhyun mengecup bibir Seongwoo agar sosok tampan didepannya tidak menyebut nama mantan tunangannya. "Tolong, jangan sebut-sebut namanya lagi."

Seongwoo menatap tepat pada mata Minhyun, mata yang dulu selalu ia puja akan keindahannya, kini sorot mata Minhyun benar-benar penuh akan kesedihan yang mendalam, persis saat pertamakali Seongwoo mengenal Minhyun yaitu ketika Minhyun baru putus dengan Jonghyun.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi dengan pria itu." Bisik Minhyun. "Bantu aku melupakannya, Seongwoo. Seperti dulu."

Seongwoo menggeleng pelan. "Dulu pun kau tidak benar-benar melupakannya."

"Seongwoo."

CEO tampan itu mencium kening Minhyun. "Jadilah Minhyun-ku yang dulu. Jadilah kekasihku lagi?"

Minhyun sudah membuka mulutnya dan siap memberikan jawabannya namun suara ketukan pintu kamar menghentikan aksinya.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Seongwoo dan Minhyun menengok kearah pintu dan mereka melihat Daniel tengah membawa nampan berisi makanan dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Mm, Maaf mengganggu tapi aku membawakan makan malam untuk Minhyun- _sshi_." Ujar Daniel dengan suara pelan dan sedikit serak karena menahan tangisannya karena lagi dan lagi hatinya hancur akan satu orang.

Minhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Seongwoo. "Terimakasih, Daniel."

Daniel menatap Minhyun. "Tolong untuk kali ini saja, Minhyun- _sshi_. Habiskan makananmu, selama seminggu ini kau tidak pernah menghabiskan makananmu. Jagalah kondisi tubuhmu, Minhyun- _sshi_."

Minhyun tersenyum lemah. "Mungkin jika kau makan denganku sekarang aku akan menghabiskan semuanya."

Daniel menggeleng. "A-aku tidak bisa. Maaf aku harus turun. Selamat malam." Setelah mengatakan itu Daniel buru-buru keluar dari kamar suaminya itu.

Melihat tingkah Daniel membuat Minhyun menatap bingung pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu. Berbeda dengan Seongwoo yang menatap kepergian Daniel dengan tatapan berjuta makna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daniel membasuh wajahnya dengan air, ia menatap kosong cermin didepannya yang memantulkan wajahnya yang pucat dan matanya yang sembab. Setiap malam selama hampir seminggu ini ingin rasanya Daniel pergi dari rumah besar ini namun ia tahu diri akan kondisi tubuhnya yang membawa nyawa lain.

Tubuh Daniel merosot karena sudah tidak kuat akan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya. Hatinya sakit, sakit bukan main setiap kali melihat Seongwoo dan Minhyun berdua.

Bulir air mata kini membasahi pipinya. Tangannya memeluk perutnya. "Aku tidak sanggup lagi, ini menyakitiku, Seongwoo- _sshi_. Hiks. Aku sakit dan sampai kapan kau akan terus menyakitiku. Hiks. Ini menyakiti kita berdua. Hiks."

 _Tok Tok_

"Daniel."

 _Tok Tok Tok_

"Ini aku, Ren. Aku tahu kau ada di kamar mandi. Keluarlah."

Daniel dengan segera berdiri dan membasuh wajahnya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat berantakan dan kacau didepan Ren. Sosok cantik itu pasti akan bertanya banyak hal padanya. "I-iya, Ren-hyung. Tunggu sebentar."

Setelah dirasa penampilannya tidak sebegitu berantakan Daniel dengan segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan ia langsung disambut wajah cantik sepupu dari suaminya itu.

"Ren-hyung, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Ren menatap khawatir pemuda didepannya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Daniel mencoba menghindar dari tatapan Ren. "A-aku baik-baik saja, Hyung."

Pasangan sah dari Kang Baekho itu tentu saja tidak mempercayai ucapan Daniel. Dengan segera Ren meraih tangan Daniel dan menuntun Daniel agar duduk diranjang. "Bajingan itu melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Daniel tahu _Bajingan_ yang dimaksud Ren adalah suaminya. "Tidak, Hyung."

Ren menghela nafas. Ia tahu betapa sosok didepannya itu memiliki hati yang bagaikan salju, putih, bersih dan lembut. Daniel tidak mungkin mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk.

"Malam ini aku akan tidur denganmu."

"Hah?"

"Jangan bertanya." Ren menatap galak Daniel. "Aku sudah jauh-jauh dari rumahku untuk datang kemari. Jadi tidurlah, Niel."

Daniel tentu saja tidak membantah ucapan Ren, jadi yah dia langsung membaringkan diri di ranjang. "Hyung tidur di kamarku?"

"Ya."

"Tapi ini sempit. Diatas ada kamar tamu."

Ren menggeleng. "Tidak kok, lagi pula aku memang ingin tidur denganmu."

"Baiklah, Hyung. Terserah kau saja. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Daniel." Ren menatap wajah Daniel yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya ia kemari itu karena mendapatkan pesan dari Seongwoo, Seongwoo meminta Ren datang kerumahnya dan menemani Daniel tidur.

Ren tahu akan hubungan Seongwoo dan Minhyun, sama halnya dengan sang Nenek ketika Seongwoo dan Minhyun berpacaran ia pun berharap jika sepupunya itu menikah dengan sahabatnya namun apa daya ketika Minhyun kembali ke pelukan Jonghyun lagi.

Tapi ketika ia melihat Daniel untuk pertamakalinya, ia bahagia bukan main. Dari sekali lihat Ren sadar bahwa Daniel adalah sosok yang selama ini dibutuhkan oleh Seongwoo namun sepupu bodohnya itu tampaknya belum bisa berpaling dari Minhyun.

Dan ketika melihat Minhyun berada disini dua minggu yang lalu, Ren ingin sekali menampar Seongwoo karena bagaimana bisa sosok itu mengijinkan Minhyun berada dirumahnya ketika Seongwoo sendiri sudah memiliki istri.

Ren ingin sekali sekarang ini memasuki kamar Seongwoo –yang pastinya juga ada Minhyun disana dan membunuh dua orang tersebut. Namun ia harus menahan diri karena ini sudah malam dan ia butuh tidur cantik. Besok pagi saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu untuk siapa?" tanya Ren ketika mereka sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka dan Daniel tengah membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Untuk Minhyun- _sshi_."

"Kenapa aku merasa kau diperlakukan layaknya pembantu oleh Seongwoo dan Minhyun."

Daniel menatap bingung Ren. "Eh?"

Ren tidak mempedulikan kebingungan Daniel, dengan segera ia mengambil nampan tersebut. "Biar aku yang membawakan untuknya."

"Tapi, Hyung."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau duduk saja dan jangan keatas. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Minhyun." Ren menatap tepat pada mata Daniel, tatapannya seakan mengatakan pada Daniel bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan tidak boleh dilanggar.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Daniel, aku tidak lapar. Tidak usah merepotkan dirimu dengan mambawa makanan kemari." Ujar Minhyun ketika mendengar pintu kamar terbuka, ia sendiri masih asyik dengan buku ditangannya.

"Aku bukan Daniel."

Minhyun dengan segera meletakan buku yang ia baca ketika mendengar suara Ren. "Ren, sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Sejak semalam." Ren meletakan nampan berisi makanan dimeja kecil yang memang ada dikamar Seongwoo. "Seongwoo menyuruhku untuk menemani Daniel."

"Seongwoo?"

"Ya. Kau tidak tahu yah?"

Minhyun menggeleng. "Dia tidak mengatakannya padaku."

Ren menghela nafas, lalu mendudukan dirinya diranjang dan menatap tepat pada mata Minhyun. "Minhyun, kau memang sahabatku tapi Seongwoo sudah menikah."

"Apa maksudmu, Ren?"

"Kau tahu benar apa maksudku. Jika kau hanya membutuhkan seseorang sebagai pelampiasan akan rasa sedihmu pada Jonghyun, kau bisa cari pria yang belum menikah, bukan pria yang sudah menikah dan _istri_ dari pria itu sedang mengandung."

"Ren–"

Ren berdiri dan menatap rendah Minhyun. "Kau bahkan memperlakukan Daniel layaknya dia adalah pembantu."

"Tidak!"

"Ya! Kau memperlakukannya seperti itu!" Ren meninggikan suaranya. "Kau benar-benar menjijikan, Hwang. Pantas saja Jonghyun dulu membuangmu."

"Pergi, Ren."

"Kau yang harusnya pergi dari sini, Hwang. Ini rumah Seongwoo dengan Daniel. Kau merusak rumah tangga mereka."

"Seongwoo tidak pernah mencintai Daniel."

"Tanya pada dirimu sendiri. Apa kau juga mencintai Seongwoo? Yang ada dipikiranmu hanyalah Jonghyun. Biarkan Seongwoo dan Daniel bahagia. Pergilah cari pria lain yang bisa kau ajak bersenang-senang, jangan pria yang sudah memiliki istri."

"Mengapa kau berbicara seakan aku adalah pelacur?"

"Karena kau memang pelacur!"

Minhyun menatap Ren dengan ekspresi yang begitu tersakiti. Dulu tunangannya memanggilnya pelacur dan kini sahabatnya juga memanggilnya pelacur. "Aku bukan pelacur."

"Kau memang bukan pelacur tapi sikapmu itu mencerminkan seorang pelacur." Setelah mengatakan itu Ren langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan Minhyun yang tengah menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kandunganmu sudah mau memasuki bulan keempat yah?" tanya Ren sambil mengupas apel.

"Iya." Daniel mengangguk sambil memakan salad buah.

"Kita belum pernah memeriksa kandunganmu ke rumah sakit."

"Iya, belum."

"Kenapa belum?"

"Aku tidak tahu rumah sakit mana yang bagus juga aku takut kerumah sakit sendirian."

Ren menghela nafas. "Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku sejak dulu. Ayo, sekarang kita ke rumah sakit. Aku ingin melihat rupa ponakan manisku."

"Sekarang, Hyung?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

"Mau kemana kalian?" tanya Seongwoo yang baru pulang kerja ketika dia melihat Daniel dan Ren tengah bersiap-siap.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ke rumah sakit."

Mendengar jawaban Daniel, Seongwoo langsung membuka dompetnya. "Ini."

Daniel menatap tidak mengerti pada suaminya yang memberikannya kartu kredit berwarna hitam. "Ini untuk apa, Seongwoo- _sshi_?"

"Untuk biaya _chek_ _up_. Kalian mau _chek_ _up_ kan?"

"Tapi uang yang kau berikan padamu masih banyak. Aku rasa aku tidak membutuhkan ini." Daniel sudah mengulurkan kembali kartu kredit itu pada Seongwoo namun Ren segera mengambilnya.

"Ya, kami akan _chek_ up. _Ayo_ , Daniel. Kita pergi." Ren langsung menyeret Daniel keluar.

"Tapi, Hyung. Kurasa kita tidak perlu kartu kredit, aku punya uang kok."

"Kita tidak hanya _chek_ _up_ , Niel. Kita perlu _shopping_ untuk keperluan bayi yang ada diperutmu juga _have_ _fun_ agar kau tidak memikirkan Bajingan tidak tahu diri itu."

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _From the moon, To the stars  
ujureul hemaeda  
seororeul alge doeeotjyo  
geurigo, geurida  
beonjin mulgam wie  
uriga heulleonaeryeoyo_

Minhyun menatap layar ponselnya dan ia terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

 _Kim Eomma is Calling..._

Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Taeyeon. Ibu dari Jonghyun.

"Halo, Eomma?"

 _"Minhyunie, Hiks, Minhyunie."_

"Eo-eomma, ada apa Eomma? Kenapa Eomma menangis?" Kebingungan jelas melanda Minhyun, pasalnya bertahun-tahun mengenal wanita cantik itu, sosok itu selalu tegar.

 _"Jonghyun, Sayang."_

"Jonghyun kenapa Eomma?" Jantung Minhyun berdebar kencang ketika mendengar nama mantan tunangannya itu.

 _"Dia mencoba bunuh diri."_

"A-apa?!"

 _"Dia sekarang ada di Seoul Hospital, Minhyunie. Eomma mohon Minhyunie, datanglah kemari. Jonghyun sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang ini."_

"Iya, Eomma. Aku akan segera kesana." Minhyun dengan segera mematikan sambungan telepon mereka, pemuda manis itu dengan segera berdiri dan siap keluar dari kamar Seongwoo ketika pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu.

"Minhyun?"

"Seongwoo, antarkan aku ke Seoul Hospital. Jonghyun masuk rumah sakit!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma." Minhyun memeluk erat Taeyeon ketika dia sudah sampai di rumah sakit.

"Minhyunie." Balas Taeyeon sambil berurai air mata. Ibu mana yang tidak sedih ketika putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

"Eomma, katakan padaku. Kenapa Jonghyun mencoba melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?"

"Jonghyun, dia mengidap Mental Disorder sejak kecil."

"A-apa?"

"Dia takut kau akan meninggalkannya jika kau tahu dia mengidap mental disorder dan dia tidak mau orang-orang menganggapnya _sakit_." Jelas Taeyeon.

Tanpa keduanya sadari Seongwoo yang memang sejak awal ada disana mendengarkan percakapan keduanya.

"Minhyun." Panggil Seongwoo.

Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Taeyeon dan menatap Seongwoo.

"Kembalilah padanya."

"Seong–"

"Dia membutuhkanmu dan aku tahu kau juga membutuhkannya. Lagi pula sejak awal hubungan kita memang sudah berakhir dan kau akan selalu kembali pada Jonghyun."

"Terimakasih, Seongwoo."

Seongwoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan melihat Minhyun pergi memasuki ruangan Jonghyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi dan menatap wajah tampan Jonghyun yang memang sudah siuman. "Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku dari awal."

"Aku takut." Ucap Jonghyun. Ia mendongakan wajahnya dan menatap wajah sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Tangan Jonghyun terulur dan menyentuh pipi Minhyun. "Aku takut banyak hal."

"Katakan padaku semua ketakutanmu." Minhyun memegang telapak tangan Jonghyun yang ada di pipinya.

"Aku takut kau akan berubah sikap padaku dan memperlakukanku layaknya aku orang _sakit._ Tapi ketakutan paling besarku adalah Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Tidak, Jjuya. Tidak." Minhyun menggeleng sambil berurai air mata. "Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, Sayang. Jangan minta maaf. Ini semua salahku."

"Sekarang mari kita memulai lagi dari awal dan kali ini tolong jangan sembunyikan apa-apa lagi dariku."

Jonghyun mencium bibir Minhyun cukup lama. "Aku mengerti, Permaisuriku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seogwoo baru pulang kerumah dan ia langsung dihadiahkan pemandangan berupa Daniel yang tersenyum manis padanya di ruang tamu. Tangannya memegang sesuatu yang ingin ia perlihatkan pada suaminya itu.

"Seongwoo- _sshi_ , apa kau mau–"

"Lebih baik kita bercerai."

Hilang sudah senyum manis di wajah Daniel. "Ke-kenapa?"

Seongwoo melangkah mendekati Daniel dan berdiri didepan sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu, sosok yang sudah menyandang status sebagai _istri_ nya selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Karena aku adalah Bajingan, Daniel. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah menyakitimu terus menerus. Tapi aku berjanji akan selalu memberikan uang padamu dan pada bayi yang ada diperutmu hingga dia sudah berkeluarga.

"Aku tidak ingin uangmu dan dia juga tidak ingin uangmu! Yang kamu butuhkan adalah kau, Seongwoo- _sshi_."

Seongwoo memijat pelipisnya. "Daniel, aku minta maaf tapi–"

"Aku mencintaimu, Seongwoo- _sshi_!" Akhirnya kalimat yang Daniel pendam selama dua bulan ini akhirnya keluar juga dari bibirnya.

"Apa?"

Daniel menatap tepat pada wajah tampan suaminya. "Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku sudah lancang mencintaimu. Tapi tolong jangan ceraikan aku."

Seongwoo membawa Daniel kedalam pelukannya. "Buat aku jatuh cinta padamu, Daniel."

Karena bagaimanapun Seongwoo, ia tetaplah seorang manusia yang ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan dicintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END/TBC?**

 **01 Jun 18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **-So, Guys. Mau END or TBC nih? tulis jawaban kalian di kotak review yah**

 **-Jangan lupa baca ff aku yg lain juga judulnya THE LAS KNIGHT sama MONSTER**

 **-Btw aku lagi ngadain GA di wattpad : Achan98. untuk merayakan ulang tahun JR bulan Juni ini. Hadiahnya berupa notebook dengan cover JR dan ongkirnya Aku yg nanggung.**

 **-Thank for review : Guest,** **Ryu,** **chodingssi, meme4545,** **Guest,** **Asti272,** **Kimmy,** **Kfcfmd,** **hendri69,** **Shyoon17, Esty, AYUnhomin,** **bibble-ie, xoxo,** **Oh Hyunnie,** **kang mongmong, MiOS, Suzuki Sora, fatiarwindy, Guest, Danik Kang, Nurul1707, hunhuniee2, Baek Kata, Chiaka Angels, Pingki-Kim, Lucianna, HeePuff, Rima207, voldemortnyel, Monbebemon, Lollyx, Guest.**


	10. 10 Family (END)

**Hello Stranger**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 : Family**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

 _[Satu Bulan Kemudian]_

.

"Daniel, ini lucu tidak?" Ren memperlihatkan Daniel baju bayi berwarna merah.

"Itu lucu, _Hyung_."

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Itu juga lucu."

Ren menatap kesal Daniel. "Dari tadi kita belanja kau ini selalu saja menjawab lucu, lucu dan lucu."

"Karena apa yang Ren- _hyung_ perlihatkan padaku memang lucu."

"Cih, lalu mana diantara dua ini yang lebih lucu."

"Semuanya lucu, _Hyung_."

"Ish, kau ini yah." Ren mencubit lengan Daniel dengan pelan. "Ini untuk putramu pilih mana yang lebih lucu."

"Tapi semuanya memang lucu, _Hyung_."

"Kalau begitu kita beli keduanya."

" _Hyung_." Mata Daniel melebar. "Kita sudah membeli 10 baju hari ini dan ditambah dua ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini masih kurang." Ren membalikkan badannya dan mencoba mencari-cari baju lagi untuk calon keponakan. "Ayo, Daniel. Kita belum ke bagian sana."

"Kau duluan saja, _Hyung_. Aku mau duduk sebentar." Daniel mendudukan dirinya karena merasa kelelahan.

Ren menatap khawatir Daniel. "Kau lelah? Aku akan membelikan minuman untukmu."

"Terimakasih, _Hyung_."

"Jangan kemana-mana, ok?"

"Iya, _Hyung_."

Daniel memandang kepergian Ren dalam diam. Ia lalu menatap kakinya dan melepaskan sepatu yang ia kenakan, dengan perlahan ia memijit kakinya itu.

" _Argh_!" Daniel dengan segera mengigit bibir bawahnya agar teriakan tidak keluar dari mulutnya ketika sebuah heels mahal menginjak kakinya. Ia segera mendongak dan ekspresi ketakutan langsung tercetak jelas pada wajahnya ketika melihat wajah cantik mertuanya yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. "A-ahjumma."

"Berani-beraninya kau membuat Minhyun keluar dari rumah putraku harusnya kau yang keluar dan menghilang dari kehidupan kita. Kau benar-benar bakteri yang perlu dimusnahkan."

"A-ahjumma, ka-kakiku sakit." Daniel melihat kakinya sedikit berdarah karena heels Sooyoung.

"Mataku juga sakit karena melihatmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Sooyoung langsung pergi sambil membawa belanjaannya.

Daniel segera memakai sepatunya lagi ketika melihat Ren berada dijarak pandangnya.

"Ini minumanmu."

"Terimakasih, _Hyung_." Daniel tersenyum seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

"Iya, aku sedang ada di parkiran dan sebentar lagi kesana. Iya, iya. Tunggu saja."

Daniel menghentikan gerakannya yang mau memasuki mobil Ren ketika mendengar suara Sooyoung.

"Daniel?" tanya Ren dari dalam mobil.

Daniel ingin sekali mendekati Sooyoung dan membantu wanita cantik itu karena Sooyoung tampak kerepotan dengan belanjaannya serta tangannya yang memegang ponsel.

"Daniel, cepat masuk. Seongwoo akan memarahiku kalau kau pulang sore."

"I-iya, _Hyung_." Pemuda berusia 19th itu sudah berniat memasuki mobil Seongwoo ketika ia melihat sebuah mobil yang bergerak dengan cepat dan menuju mertuanya.

"Ahjumma!" Daniel dengan segera berlari dan mendorong Sooyoung.

 _Brakk_!

"Daniel!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ren." Baekho dengan segera memeluk Ren.

"Baekho-ya, Daniel- _hiks_ -Daniel, Baekho-ya."

Baekho mengelus kepala Ren. "Shhh. Sudah jangan menangis. Daniel akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku berharap begitu, hiks." Ren melepaskan pelukannya pada suaminya dan menatap sepupunya yang hanya berdiam diri didepan pintu ruang operasi. "Seongwoo."

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga Daniel."

Seongwoo tidak mengatakan apapun, matanya yang tajam itu masih terfokus pada ruang operasi didepannya. Saat ini, Daniel tengah berjuang didalam sana. Berjuang untuk hidupnya sendiri dan hidup putra mereka.

Sooyoung yang memang sejak tadi ada disana hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi.

Saat itu semuanya berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang mendorongnya dan ketika ia membalikkan badannya, Daniel sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya terutama bagian perut hingga kebawah.

"Eomma." Sooyoung memanggil Ibu dari suaminya itu.

"Kenapa, Sooyoung?" Wanita tua itu tidak memandang menantunya sama sekali.

"Apakah malaikat itu ada?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Sooyoung?"

"Karena aku merasa Daniel bukanlah manusia, dia adalah malaikat. Harusnya dia membiarkanku tertabrak mobil itu bukan malah menolongku. Tidak ada manusia semurni dan sebaik dia." Air mata membasahi pipi Sooyoung. "Hiks, Hiks. Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku. Hiks."

.

.

.

.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Ren dengan segera setelah seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi Daniel.

"Saya perlu berbicara dengan suami pasien."

Seongwoo melangkah mendekati sang dokter. "Saya suaminya."

Sang Dokter menghela nafas. "Mohon maaf, Tuan. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan Putra anda."

Baekho langsung menahan tubuh Ren yang hampir pingsan setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut. Sedangkan sang Nenek dan Sooyoung langsung meneteskan air mata.

Seongwoo memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu mengangguk dengan lemas. "Saya mengerti. Terimakasih atas kerja keras anda, Dokter."

.

.

.

Empat hari sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi dan Daniel baru siuman semalam namun ia langsung tertidur lagi karena pengaruh obat.

Seongwoo mendudukan dirinya disamping Daniel, ia membawa tangan Daniel yang masih terdapat selang infus dan membawanya pada pipinya. "Maafkan aku sudah membuat hidupmu penuh penderitaan. Maafkan aku, Daniel."

" _Hyung_."

Senyum penuh kelegaan tercetak jelas pada bibir Seongwoo. Ia dengan segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Daniel. "Hai."

" _Hyung_." Daniel kembali memanggil Seongwoo. Sejak hari Minhyun kembali pada Jonghyun, sejak itu juga ia memanggil Seongwoo dengan panggilan _Hyung_ atas permintaan dari Seongwoo sendiri.

"Iya, Sayang."

"Maafkan aku." Mata Daniel berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu."

Daniel menggeleng pelan. "Tolong ceraikan aku sekarang juga."

"Daniel."

"Ceraikan aku, _Hyung_."

Seongwoo mendudukan dirinya diranjang dan membawa kepala Daniel pada dadanya.

"Ceraikan aku sekarang juga, aku sudah tidak mengandung anakmu. Tidak ada alasan kau masih menikahiku, Seongwoo- _hyung_." Ujar Daniel.

"Satu bulan yang lalu kau meminta agar aku tidak menceraikanmu sekarang kau minta aku untuk menceraikanmu."

"Hyung–"

"Satu bulan yang lalu juga aku memintamu untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau ingat permintaanku yang itu kan?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat."

"Dan aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Daniel."

Daniel mendongak dan menatap wajah tampan suaminya. " _Hyung_."

Seongwoo mengelus pipi Daniel dengan sayang. "Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu. Aku bisa gila tanpamu, Daniel. Jadi tolong jangan meminta hal seperti itu lagi."

Daniel langsng membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Seongwoo. "Aku juga, _Hyung_. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Tanpa keduanya sadari Sooyoung melihat semuanya karena wanita cantik itu memang berencana untuk menjenguk Daniel dan meminta maaf.

"Seongwoo."

"Ada apa, Eomma?" tanya Seongwoo tanpa memandang Ibunya sama sekali. Ia masih asyik memeluk Daniel.

"Keluarlah, Eomma ingin berbicara dengan Daniel."

"Tidak mau."

Sooyoung menghela nafas. Seongwoo itu memiliki sifat keras kepala darinya. "Kalau begitu menyingkir dari situ dan duduk di kursi."

Seongwoo memutar matanya dan dengan segera melapaskan pelukannya pada Daniel dengan tidak rela.

Sooyoung dengan segera duduk disamping kiri Daniel –Seongwoo duduk disebelah kanan. "Daniel."

"Ahjumma, apa Ahjumma terluka?"

Rasa bersalah Sooyoung semakin membesar mendengar pertanyaan Daniel. Daniel bertanya apa dia terluka sedangkan dirinya sendiri baru saja kehilangan darah dagingnya.

Tidak kuat akan rasa bersalahnya, Sooyoung dengan segera berdiri dan memeluk Daniel. Tidak terlalu erat karena ia tahu kondisi Daniel masih lemah. "Maaf. Maafkan aku, Daniel."

"Ahjumma."

"Maaf dan terimakasih telah hadir dalam keluarga ini." Tangisan Sooyoung semakin keras.

"Ahjumma tidak salah apapun jadi Ahjumma tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Sooyoung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Daniel. "Mulai sekarang panggil aku Eomma. Aku adalah Mertuamu."

Kini Daniel yang meneteskan air mata. Sejak kecil ia tidak pernah memanggil siapapun dengan sebutan Eomma dan kini Sooyoung memintanya untuk memanggilnya Eomma.

"Eomma."

Sooyoung tertawa bahagia dan mencubit pipi Daniel. "Iya, menantuku."

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[10 Tahun Kemudian]_

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ong Woojin."

Woojin tertawa bahagia dan dengan segera memeluk erat Daniel. "Terimakasih, Mom."

"Jagoan Daddy dan Mommy sudah besar sekarang." Daniel menggelitiki perut putranya hingga membuat Woojin tertawa. "Ayo, kita kebawah. Semuanya sudah berkumpul."

Daniel membawa turun putra tampannya itu. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Woojin yang kelima. Lima tahun setelah kecelakaan itu Seongwoo dan Daniel akhirnya dikaruniai lagi seorang bayi tampan yang mereka namai Woojin.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Woojin!"

"Kakek, Nenek."

Daniel dengan segera menurunkan Woojin dari gendongannya dan membiarkan putranya itu menghampiri Siwon dan Sooyoung.

"Cucu Nenek sudah besar dan sangat tampan." Sooyoung mencubit gemas pipi cucunya itu.

Woojin hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

Daniel sendiri langsung mendekati suaminya yang tengah menyalakan lilin diatas kue ulang tahun putra mereka. "Ini ulang tahun pertama Woojin tanpa Nenek."

Seongwoo mengangguk. "Kau benar."

Tahun lalu Nenek Ong meninggal dunia dan itu menjadi duka paling mendalam di keluarga mereka bahkan Daniel tidak bisa berhenti menangis selama seminggu.

"Baekho-hyung dan Ren-hyung masih di Paris?"

"Iya, mereka mungkin akan pulang minggu depan."

Daniel mengangguk mengerti.

"Jagoan, kemari. Tiup lilinnya sekarang."

"Ok, Dad."

"Jangan lupa membuat harapan." Ucap Sooyoung.

Woojin kini sudah berdiri didepan kue ulang tahunnya diapit oleh Seongwoo dan Daniel.

Sooyoung sudah siap membuka mulutnya untuk menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun namun terhenti ketika mendengar kalimat dari cucunya itu.

"Nek, Aku laki-laki. Jadi tidak usah menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun lagi."

Seongwoo langsung tersenyum bangga akan ucapan putranya itu sedangkan Daniel hanya memijit pelipisnya dan Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya akan kelakuan cucunya itu.

"Kau benar-benar putra dari Ong Seongwoo." Gumam Sooyoung.

Setelah itu Woojin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan permohonannya. "Woojin ingin semua orang bahagia untuk selamanya dan Woojin juga ingin punya banyak adik."

Setelah itu Woojin meniup lilinnya dan keempat orang dewasa yang ada disekitarnya hanya diam ketika mendengar permintaan Woojin.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang tepuk tangan?"

Siwon, Sooyoung, Seongwoo dan Daniel dengan segera bertepuk tangan lalu tertawa akan kelucuan Woojin.

"Permohonan yang sangat indah, Woojin."

"Terimakasih, Kek."

"Kalau begitu malam ini Woojinie harus menginap dirumah Kakek dan Nenek."

Woojin memandang tidak mengerti Neneknya. "Kenapa, Nek? Woojin ingin tidur dengan Daddy dan Mommy."

"Woojinie tidur di rumah Kakek dan Nenek biar Daddy dan Mommy nya Woojinie bisa membuat banyak adik untuk Woojinie." Setelah mengatakan itu Sooyoung langsung mengedipkan matanya pada Seongwoo dan Daniel.

"Ok!"

Daniel sendiri wajahnya sudah memerah bukan main sedangkan Seongwoo langsung tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **20 Februari '18 – 9 Juni '18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bakal bikin ff OngNiel baru yang judulnya [PRINCE OF HELL]

Summary :

Suatu hari Daniel tidak sengaja memasuki sebuah Mansion Tua. Disana ia melihat seorang Iblis dengan mata berwarna biru. Iblis yang bernama Seongwoo yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah putra sulung Lucifer –Sang Raja Neraka.

[COMING SOON]


End file.
